Under a Violet Sky 2
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: It's been a long, weird, and brutal year since the New York Firestorm. Violet-Sky Barton has found herself in DC, waiting for him to come back into her life again. He does, but not in the way she expects. And he's not the only one vying for her heart. (Sequel to Under a Violet Sky. Cap2 Spoilers. T for violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Violet-Sky felt a hand brush down the burn scar that ran the entire length of her left arm, brusquely, as she walked down the busy streets of Washington DC. She hated it when people touched it. "Don't look alarmed, don't slow down, and don't resist," a familiar voice instructed, wrapping her left arm through the crook of his right elbow. She glanced up at the face that belonged to the voice with her strangely purple eyes.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, quietly. Six months ago, SHIELD had been… _compromised_. And Captain America had disappeared. Having lost the company they worked for, she and Clint—as he was her caregiver—had blown with the wind. They'd lived with Tony Stark for a time—as the billionaire had a peculiar soft spot for the young purple-eyed agent—but after a while they were drifting again.

"I'm being followed, and I need you to come with me, help me lose them," he murmured quietly. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Clint will kill me if I put you in harm's way—"

"But I'm eighteen now and I can take care of myself. It's been a year since Barney, and now he trusts me more to go out on my own missions. I always come back alive," she interrupted. "Well, usually he comes with me on missions… or Tristan does. But I can go on my own."

"Speaking of Clint, how come you two weren't around when the Headquarters were blown up?"

"I'm sorry! We were in Taiwan looking for a Relic that Thor asked us to find. When we heard something was going to go down we hopped on our Quinjet to get back, but we were too late. By the time we reached the city you and Natasha had already gone. We helped with cleanup, and we hoped that if we stayed long enough, SHIELD would either reform or you would come back. So far, only one of those came true."

"I only came back because I was looking for you two. Where's Clint?"

"Back at his other apartment in New York. I volunteered to stay at the one here in case you came back."

"Well… we don't have time to go and pick him up, so it'll have to be just you and me."

Violet-Sky scratched at an itch on the back of her head, digging her finger through the braid to reach the skin. "Cool. When do we start?" she asked. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pretended to laugh at something while they passed by some people who looked a bit… unsavory.

"You enjoy danger too much," Steve remarked.

"So?" Violet-Sky retorted.

Steve was silent for a moment. "We need to change directions. Pretend to get a phone call and agree to meet Tristan somewhere or someone."

The young former-SHIELD agent pulled her "dumbphone" out of her pocket. "Hello? Hi Angelina! Sure we can meet up for coffee. When? Now? Okay. You're lucky I'm free. But I'm with Jack—" Jack was the name of the boy down the street she used to babysit, "—so he'll have to come too. That's okay? Cool. We'll see you in five minutes." She put the phone back in her pocket. "What was that all about?"

"I think they're right behind us, and we need to get to my apartment to grab some of my stuff, but we were headed the wrong way," Steve murmured under his breath. "And we need to come up with some kind of story about you being my niece or my little sister."

"We don't look anything alike," the archer pointed out. "How about I just say I'm your girlfriend and I look younger than I am. I mean, I'm eighteen, but I've been told by a lot of people I could pass for twenty or twenty-one." She had one eyebrow raised. "No one would buy that we're family in a million years—especially if they're Special Forces like you're making me believe."

"Well, I'm ninety-five but I can pass for twenty-five," Steve teased.

"Touché old man," Violet-Sky joked. "But you were twenty-three when you were frozen, which makes you—loosely speaking—twenty five now. That puts me at seven years younger than you. Which is not that terrible a gap. And if anyone asks we can say I'm twenty-one. That puts me at _four_ years younger than you. Which is even better. And it's a much more believable story since we don't feel like family so we don't act like family. After we get your stuff, we need to go to my place and grab my lipstick." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Seriously kiddo?" he demanded. "We're going on-the-run and you're thinking about your _lipstick?_"

"It's old SHIELD-issued. It can induce sleep or poison, depending on the end I use. It's a decent weapon. Kiss and kill at the same time."

"You've kissed guys?" His voice was a mixture of curiosity and incredulity.

"Not romantically. But it's great to be a girl with an amazingly uncommon pair of eyes. Guys fall for me the second I start to try flirting with them. And when it's a terroristic general, poison is usually the option I go for."

"Just promise you're not going to do that to me okay?"

"Why in Jotunheim would I do that to _you?_" she snapped. "You're the only friend I've got around here!"

"Just making sure, Vi. Can I call you Vi?"

"Oh sure. But remember, once you name something, you start getting attached to it," she reminded him jokingly.

"But… Clint calls you Vi."

"Yup," she replied, popping the _p_. "And he's overly attached to me."

* * *

They were in Steve's apartment. The patriotic, vibranium shield was situated on Violet-Sky's lap where she was seated on the sofa. Steve was searching his bedroom for his stealth suit. Violet-Sky—to fill the silence of the apartment—prattled inanely about whatever came to her mind. Most of it was the fact that she had just hit SHIELD level seven—though she hadn't even known that level even existed until her promotion—when the company was compromised and shut down. She talked about how she didn't know where Tristan had disappeared off to since the fiasco.

"I'm sorry, Violet-Sky, can you stop talking for just one second?" Steve asked. She shrugged—even though he couldn't see her because he was down the hall—and relaxed deeper into her spot on the couch. He emerged with something folded in his arms. "Okay. We gotta get moving. Fast. Mind riding behind me on the bike?"

"Not at all."

* * *

They got to Clint's DC apartment to find it empty, but obvious that someone searched it. Violet-Sky bolted to her room. "Yes! They didn't take the lipstick!" she exclaimed quietly. She took the double-ended tube and pocketed it. With quick movements, she found a rucksack and stuffed her combat clothes into it with a bathing suit, pajamas, toiletries (like her toothbrush), and two other outfits. _One to wear, one to wash, one to dry,_ Clint had advised her when she needed civilian clothing. Also, her bow and quiver were crossed over her back.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Cross country."

"On a motorbike?"

"Well… yeah."

"Epic."

"And… you're pretending to be my girlfriend."

"Sweet. Let's do this!"

* * *

**End Note: My math on Steve's age is wrong, I know that, but I also needed to make the age gap a little less... severe. And I thought I had it right in the first place. But, whatever. Sorry to the purists.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**

**PS, callieandjack! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for being patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I'm going camping for most of next week, so I thought I'd do daily (or every other day - depends on if I'm busy) updates until then to make people happy before I go back to weekly updates. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Steve and Violet-Sky pulled into a motel just off the freeway. The room had two small beds, a dresser, a washing machine, a dryer, and a small bathroom. "Would you like to shower first, or shall I?" Steve inquired. They'd been riding the motorcycle since that morning, and Violet-Sky was sore. She just wanted to lie back on the small bed near the window and rest for a couple hours.

"You go first. I'm gonna go hop in that hot tub. I'd rather shower in the morning anyway. Wet hair is easier to braid."

"Okay. Don't draw any attention to yourself. Come back in an hour."

"I'll be back in half. Hot tubs drain my energy and make me woozy," Violet-Sky replied. While Steve took a shower, she changed into her bathing suit in the room. It was a slick, dark racing suit. With quick fingers, she tied her brown hair up in a bun and went sliding out of the room with her key.

She eased into the water carefully. There were actually two hot tubs. In the other one was a couple making out like crazy. She sat so her back was to them. _Dis_gus_ting_, she thought. Sure she'd kissed before—a certain incident with a certain famous British actor lying unconscious in a hotel bedroom eight months before came to mind—but she didn't go making out with them. They were simple kisses that instantly rendered her victims inactive.

"No bikini, pretty lady?" someone asked. She looked up and saw a man wearing swimming trunks. One of her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Nah. Got a surgery couple months ago. Left an _ugly_ scar. Bye-bye bikinis," she retorted. She came up with excuses all the time. She actually just hated bikinis. She didn't like the thought of people staring at her midriff and body just because she was skinny, muscular, and actually had a slightly-visible six-pack. Staring at her eyes was normal—they were violet for pity's sake!—but she hated people staring at her. It was just awkward for everyone. And then that one time she was forced to be in one of those ugly, skimpy things for a mission and some guy flirted at her didn't end well. Clint was there. He ended up punching the other guy in the mouth and knocking his teeth in before dragging his young ward away from the beach and taking them straight back to New York.

"Shame. Mind if I join you?" he asked. "I don't really want to sit with _them_." He nodded to the couple behind them. Violet-Sky snorted and nodded.

"Sure. But if you try anything on me, I will push your nose into your brain."

"I… wasn't even thinking about doing anything. I promise."

The two chatted, and she found out that his name was Rob. He was a firefighter. He asked her a question about the burn scar on her left arm. She scratched the back of her head. "You know the firestorm in New York 'bout a year ago?"

"Yeah… the one with the Avengers right?"

"Right. I was in New York. Tripped right into a fire. Burned my sleeve off and a couple layers of skin," she lied.

"Goodness knows I've seen plenty of that," Rob remarked. "Was that a second degree?"

"I don't know. I never had it checked," Violet-Sky admitted. That much was true. After the fight, she just went back home with Clint.

When she started to feel dizzy, she excused herself from the firefighter and slipped sleekly out of the blazing hot water. The motel provided towels, so she grabbed one from the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was walking down the hallway to the stairs up to the room she was sharing with Captain Rogers, slightly wearily. He was probably out of the shower, into his PJs, and fast asleep. She didn't care which bed he'd chosen. She enjoyed watching stuff pass by the window, but the one farthest from it was darker. Whatever he wanted. She was just helping him lose his tail.

When she opened the door to the room, the first thing she noticed was that the lights were on. She slipped in.

Steve was sitting on the bed nearest the window, looking at something on a smartphone—that looked like Tony Stark had thrown together in twenty minutes. "You're still up?" she asked, grabbing one of her clean outfits from her rucksack. Steve shrugged.

"Don't sleep much these days," he admitted. "Slept for seventy years."

"Right. So what time are we taking off tomorrow?"

"Whenever. We'll get rid of fingerprints and what not. Then we're in the wind."

"And… if I may ask… where are we heading? Are we drifting or going somewhere specific?"

"I want to throw them off my trail if I can. Wherever they think we _wouldn't_ go is where we're going. Does that make sense?"

"Yup." She went into the bathroom, and changed into her pajamas—violet tank top and lavender satin pants. She opened the door and grabbed her toothbrush from her pack. Steve glanced up from his "Starkphone" and watched her back and spine. It was incredibly muscled for a girl her age and size. He didn't want to seem rude, but she had scars from missions that glistened ethereally in the dim light from the bathroom that were almost fascinating.

She turned around just as he was flicking his eyes back to the screen in his hands. Vaguely she wondered if he'd been looking at her. She had a memory of the first time they met. It had been a year ago. She'd been wearing her special lipstick—she generally didn't trust people and used it as a precaution—that was bright, blood red and looked like she'd just popped out of a 1940s movie (aside from the polo shirt, skinny jeans, and ballet flats). He'd shaken her hand and she'd seen a glint of dog tags under his old-fashioned shirt. He'd stared at her then too. But only for a rather long moment before he took his hat off—a custom from the 40s for when a lady walked in.

"See you in the morning," she said with a yawn, climbing into the bed farthest from the window and turning her back.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"If you're gonna stay up, go ahead and leave them on. If you're going to sleep too, then you can turn them off. I don't really care," she replied, closing her eyes and settling in better. She heard Steve get off his bed several feet away and the light she could see through her lids disappeared.

"Good night, Violet-Sky."

"Night Captain."

Near eight hours later, the door to the room burst open with a loud, hinge-splintering _crash!_

* * *

**End Note: Hope y'all enjoyed! Not much else to say, I'm afraid.**

**To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": Thanks for being the first review on the new story! Glad you're happy about my character choice. He was always in the plans... To "callieandjack": No. She has good taste in pretend-boyfriends. I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Thanks all!**

**~Cass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm going to be brief and no offense to anyone but I'm not doing my usual review response because I want to be brief and I don't have a lot of time before Family Game Night. I know I said I was doing daily updates until I'm going camping the day after tomorrow, but I was so busy yesterday I didn't manage to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter three and as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Violet-Sky jerked up, tangled in the covers. She scrambled to find her lipstick or bow in the mess that was her bed. Just as her hand closed on it, something heavy landed on her, knocking her back into the mattress. A hand closed over her mouth while the other traced down her burned arm. She shouted through the hand, but it didn't matter. No one could hear her.

No one but Steve that is. He was out of his blankets in a moment, shield in hand. Sometime in the middle of the night he'd removed his shirt. He shoved the attacker off of her. She gasped for a proper breath before locating her quiver. She loaded an arrow, but Steve kept getting in the way. She scowled and rolled her bizarre eyes. She was ready to help, but in only moments Steve had the guy rendered unconscious. He turned to her, his bare chest flashing in the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. He knelt on the edge of her bed—which she hadn't managed to get out of because she was so tangled in the sheets—and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he demanded urgently. She nodded, slightly sarcastically.

"I'm always okay," she answered.

"You know that's not what I meant," he informed her.

"No, you meant 'did that yahoo just hurt me?' And the answer is 'no.' I'm fine. We'll just need to take off really quickly." She peered over his distractingly bare shoulder at the intruder lying insentient on the carpet. "Do you know him?"

The captain ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Can't say I do. Be helpful if I did though."

"No kidding. I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we're leaving," Violet-Sky said. Steve nodded as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

_VROOM!_ The motorcycle roared down the freeway. Violet-Sky's face was pressed against Steve's back, his shield attached to hers by magnets, and their packs and her archery equipment in the storage compartment under the seats. "You know we can't be very discreet with this thing! It gives away exactly who we are!" she shouted over the loud wind. A muscle in the captain's back tensed against her cheek.

"I know!" he called back. "But I don't know how to hide it!"

Violet-Sky pursed her lips in thought and wrapped her arms a little tighter around his waist as he changed lanes. She'd had the protective leather jacket she was wearing for over two years, and it was still too big on her—and a little cold. But Steve was _really dang warm_. His heat enveloped her and kept the chill wind at bay—something for which she was very grateful. But the shield sent the air right over the back of her exposed neck, making it uncomfortable. "So where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking of stopping by Malibu," Steve said. "Everyone knows Stark and I don't get along too well, so they won't suspect that we went there for help."

"Fine with me," Violet-Sky commented. Cross country. He wasn't kidding then.

As the two rode, Steve reflected on what happened after they called what little was left of SHIELD to pick up the unconscious form of their attacker.

_Violet-Sky was just trying to situate the shield on the magnets on her back comfortably while Steve was preparing the bike for their long ride. They'd just checked out of the hotel and were parked in the parking lot. "Is this thing _supposed_ to be so uncomfortable?" she asked._

_ The captain rolled his eyes amusedly. "It's a circle. If it's not comfortable where it is, rotating it in one direction isn't going to make a difference," he retorted._

_ "Is it always so… diggy?"_

_ "Is it digging into your back?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Sorry. It doesn't hurt me. Probably because my back is stronger."_

_ "More like because you're not completely human."_

_ "I am too human!" the soldier protested. Violet-Sky raised one of her eyebrows skeptically._

_ "You're a little _more_ than human dummy," she snapped._

_ "Thanks. For the compliment—not so much for calling me a dummy."_

_ Violet-Sky smirked. "Just… promise me one thing, Captain," she requested._

_ "Depends on what it is," he retorted cautiously._

_ The grin grew wider. "Don't fall for your own con." Without another word she slung her leg over the back of the motorbike and wrapped her hands around his waist._

What had she meant? What con? He was an honest guy—generally—he didn't con anyone.

It wasn't until they reached the café where they stopped for lunch that he figured out what she meant. But he pretended he didn't know what she was talking about still.

She was pretending to be his girlfriend. That's what they were telling people who asked.

Violet-Sky was asking him not to fall in love with her.

When he finally figured it out, he wanted to spew out the drink of coffee he'd just taken. But that would spray caffeine all over her—and she was allergic to it. So he swallowed and stared at her intensely but surprised for most of the meal. She pointedly ignored him, slicing up her food and popping it into her waiting mouth. But every once in a while she'd glance up, smirk, and look back down again, like she knew he'd figured it out but was so uncomfortable he wouldn't say it out loud. Other than that, she didn't look him in the eye.

But when blue met violet at the end of lunch, when they were mounting the motorcycle, there was mischief in the amethyst irises. "You figured it out right?" she inquired cheekily. When he blushed and didn't say anything, she beamed and got onto the backseat. "Comin'?" Slightly dumbfounded, Steve got onto the front. Her strong but small hands snaked around him and clasped together tightly.

They rode the rest of the day in complete silence, only the engine filling their ears. Occasionally, Steve could feel Violet-Sky smirking against his back. But she never said anything, and neither did he. Sometime near sunset, he felt like he needed to confront her about what she'd asked of him. He wanted to know why she even asked in the first place. Did she think there was some chance he would? It wasn't like she wasn't beautiful and he hadn't noticed that the second he laid eyes on her, but she was his teammate's cousin and Hawkeye was fiercely protective of her. Not to mention he hadn't seriously thought of relationships since Peggy. And he didn't want to seem disloyal or anything.

They made the decision to ride through the night this time. Both of them were rested and they didn't want the associates of whoever it was that attacked them earlier to have much time to catch up. Besides, Steve didn't sleep very well anyway. If they were in a car, Violet-Sky would have gone to sleep. But they weren't. So she didn't. At around two-thirty in the morning, Steve felt her hands going slack around his waist. He pulled over. "What's wrong?" she asked confusedly. The super soldier noticed her voice was slightly slurred.

"You're falling asleep," he replied.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Come on, Violet-Sky, you gotta stay awake."

"I'm trying. But the engine is so lulling."

Steve sighed and dismounted the bike, catching the young archer before she could slump forward. He pushed her back into an upright position. Her purple eyes were fluttering—like her hair in the breeze. He scratched his head in thought. "What would wake you up?" he inquired.

"A kiss from Prince Charming," she joked tiredly. "Not really. Maybe a slap in the face, or a splash of water." Taking his cue, Steve smacked her. Not enough to hurt a lot, but enough to get some sense back into her. She shook her head to clear it. "Wow! That worked! Nice slap!" Her eyes were wide and she was suddenly awake. Steve knew it wouldn't last, but they had to keep moving. Maybe if he kept her talking, he could keep her awake.

"So, who would your Prince Charming be?" he asked.

"I don't know. He'd need to be… courteous, chivalrous, good-mannered, strong, taller than me, tough, have a good sense of humor, and know that I don't always need to be rescued. He'd have to let me do the rescuing sometimes."

"Why?"

"I'm not a damsel-in-distress! I'm not a princess!" she exclaimed. "I'm a spy. I'm no soldier, I know that, and I'm no hero. I'm just the type that doesn't always need someone to save her. I understand that there are times when I've needed a man to save me, but there have also been other times when I'm the one saving the man."

"Who was this man?"

"Take a guess."

"Tristan?"

"He'd kill me if he ever found out I told you, but yeah. It was Tristan. Got himself in a bit of a pickle couple months back; I went over to Istanbul and pulled him out of it." There was a spark of humor lighting her voice. Steve laughed, reached one hand back, and patted her upper arm.

* * *

**End Note: Now no one gets to aim a battle tank at my head for having a week-long cliffhanger. Hehehe. Maybe - if I'm in a very ****_very_**** good mood - I'll do two updates tomorrow as an apology for not doing any yesterday. Love you all, you make me feel special, and I'm out!**

**Thanks!**

**~Cass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh. This is one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written for this story! It's pretty fluffy, but I think it's so cute!**

* * *

They had reached Oklahoma by the time the sun came up. Violet-Sky was exhausted, but Steve had plenty of energy left. So he kept driving until they found a little diner off the side of the road. "It's at times like this I wish I wasn't allergic to caffeine," Violet-Sky mumbled tiredly, her face propped up on the heel of her hand, but slowly slipping off.

"Well, after a while, your body would build up a tolerance to it, so it wouldn't give you as much energy as it did in the beginning," Steve pointed out.

"True, but then you just give it up for a while until the tolerance goes away. Like this one little thing I saw on the internet that said 'Put decaf in the office coffeemaker until everyone gets over their caffeine addiction—then switch to espresso,'" she joked, her voice sounding drained. She heaved a big sigh. "So… how much longer until we've reached Malibu?" Steve glanced down at his Starkphone thoughtfully, while it calculated.

"Straight drive it takes about forty hours. Had we taken the more southern route we could have shaved some time off, but the northern one would throw off the pursuers better. We've been driving for a little more than twenty hours," he read off. Violet-Sky rubbed her nose, like she hadn't even processed what he said. "If we drive straight through the night again we'll be there by tomorrow around this time."

"I don't know if I can do that," she muttered. "I'm the walking dead right now."

"Don't joke about that," Steve chastised.

"Why not? It's not like you had zombies in the forties," Violet-Sky retorted, wearily but sarcastically.

"Stark was a so-called 'walking dead' for a long time. That's why he had that thing in his chest."

"Okay, a) it's called an arc reactor and it kept shrapnel out of his heart, and b) I was more referring to the term of 'dead on your feet.' Meaning I'm alive, but I'm so tired I don't look it or feel it," she snapped. Steve _tsk_ed.

"Touchy, touchy," he teased.

"You'd be touchy too if you weren't genetically modified to have a limitless supply of energy—"

"I do not!" Steve protested indignantly, cutting her off.

"You never sleep!" Violet-Sky pointed out.

"That's not because I have an endless supply of energy! It's because I slept for seventy years! If I had _that_ much energy they'd plug me into the freaking Matrix!"

"So you saw that one," she commented in that patronizing Barton-family tone that was so annoying it made Steve want to punch her for a moment. She looked like she was waiting for him to. Tired as she was, he was pretty sure she could still dodge a blow or two from him before falling over from simple exhaustion.

"Yes I did."

"Who recommended it to you?"

"Clint, actually."

"I figured. That's one of his favorites," Violet-Sky remarked. "It's a good show." Steve _mmm_ed noncommittally and glanced out the diner window before turning back to his teammate's young cousin. The early morning sun was gleaming off her slightly-sweaty skin, making it glisten.

"Turn your head to the right," he ordered, softly. Looking slightly confused, she complied. The captain inspected the angle and pursed his lips. "Now to the left."

"Is there a point to this?" Violet-Sky inquired.

"Yes. Now turn just a little bit more toward the center. There. Hold still for a minute." He pulled his half-filled sketchbook and pencil out of his pack. "Put your eyebrow down and stop looking so skeptical!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. Violet-Sky rolled her eyes and completely froze, like she was a statue. "How 'bout you give me one of those pretty smiles of yours?" the super soldier suggested. Violet-Sky laughed.

"No one's ever called my smile 'pretty' before," she told him.

"What do people usually call your smile?"

"They don't call it anything. No one's ever complimented it before," the archer admitted. A blush flew across her face before she forced it down—but not before Steve caught the shade in her cheeks. Violet-Sky felt her ears growing warm. The captain was peering at her face very closely. It was making her a little uncomfortable. Under the table, her foot was tapping agitatedly. But she stayed still.

"If I slapped you right now, would you even move? You look like you're made of stone."

"I'd move to dodge or deflect your hand," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Captain Rogers scratching away at a paper and looking at her face.

"There. Done," he announced after something like ten minutes. "You can move now." Relieved, she twisted her head from side to side to get the stiffness out of her neck and turned to look at the pad of paper he'd pushed across the table and flipped around curiously.

It was a hand-drawn picture of her. He'd drawn her head and shoulders, but extended the length of her amethyst necklace past the shading he'd done of her dark jacket so it hung in empty white paper space. He'd even counted the seventeen diamonds that surrounded the rich purple gem that hung on the silver chain—how he'd done that from across the table was a mystery to her. She could barely count them up close. She was sure he'd added embellishments to make the picture prettier than she actually was—like drawing her braid draped over her right shoulder though it was hanging on her spine—but she still loved it. "Oh my heck, it's gorgeous," she murmured. "It's a really good likeness."

"Thanks!" Steve said, grinning.

When their breakfast finally arrived, it was absolutely delicious. The natural stuff in it woke Violet-Sky up better than most caffeinated goods would. She loved junk food, but for being allergic to caffeine, she got the best energy from natural fibers and carbohydrates and stuff. She shook her head to clear it out of her mugginess. "That's good stuff!" she decided. "We can ride all day now. I just need to sleep tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." The captain closed the sketchbook and put it back in his pack. "Let's get going. I don't like staying places for very long."

* * *

**End Note: One quick thing: I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies (it's also a choice), so the only version of the Matrix that I've seen is the PG13 one they scrub for TV. I might have mentioned that somewhere, but there it is.**

**And now it's about time I responded to some reviews. These are from two chapters ago when I didn't, and ones on last chapter. To "callieandjack": Thank you for your continued support. To "Whitelion69": Thank you so much! To "BandGeekDrummer": Thank you! To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": Haha. I hope you like my updates!**

**Now onto last chapter's: To "callieandjack": Yes, I think you did tell me you loved this story once or twice. Yeah, Violet-Sky kinda did, but that's also kinda the point... And I ****_did_**** kick some serious can at Family Game Night! Thanks! To "Whitelion69": Thank you so very much! I would love to too... which is probably why Violet-Sky isn't complaining... Hehehe.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HELLO! I have returned to civilization after three-and-a-half days of camping. Let me tell you, it's good to be back! Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter! I'm going back to weekly updates, so expect a new chapter... probably next Friday. Love you guys!**

* * *

Violet-Sky did a face-plant into the sofa when they checked into a room at a small hotel in western New Mexico. The exhaustion that had been creeping in at the edge of her psyche all day smashed into her like a tidal wave. She sighed as she heard Steve close the door. "So," he started. "What you said yesterday about the con…"

"It was a joke," Violet-Sky replied, her voice muffled by the pillow. It came out too quickly. She'd begun before he'd completely finished. He eyed her curiously. "Just seeing if you'd figure it out." She spoke very fast. She sat up properly and brushed loose hairs that had escaped her braid out of her face.

"Don't lie. Lying's bad," Steve chastised.

_I will ride! I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky!_ Violet-Sky's phone rang against her leg. "Clint?" she wondered before picking up. "Hello?"

"VIOLET-SKY BARTON! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?" her cousin roared over the line. Violet-Sky held the phone at arm's length so she didn't go deaf from his shouting. Extreme exasperation rolled off of her in waves. Steve mouthed to her that he was going to take a shower; she waved at him dismissively.

"Sorry. We kind of had to leave short-notice. I couldn't exactly just pick up the phone on the motorbike. You wouldn't have been able to hear anything," she apologized in a tone that sounded in no way apologetic.

"WE?!" Clint demanded.

"Stop being so overprotective. I'm in the West, and I'm with Captain Rogers. He told me to tell you he's going to take care of me while we're traveling. So, please, Clint. I love you, but you need to _chill out_." The sound of the shower turning on came from the closed door to the bathroom. The young archer ignored it and played with a strand of hair. She imagined her cousin's seething face on the other end of the line—maybe he was turning purple he was so angry. She'd seen that happen before. A certain incident with a bikini on a beach came to mind. That one time he'd punched a guy who was flirting at her before dragging her back to New York.

"_CAPTAIN ROGERS?!"_

"Yeah. Did you not hear me the first time?" Violet-Sky snapped. She was tired, and getting more and more irritable by the second. "He's being tailed, and I'm helping him throw them off."

"Put him. On. The. Phone," Clint ordered.

"Can't. Sorry. He just got in the shower," Violet-Sky said, not sounding sorry at all. She was glad she didn't have to lie—but she didn't want to listen to the super soldier get an earful because of Clint's overprotective streak.

"Call me back when he gets out. Or—better yet—have him call me."

"Clint, we're exhausted, and in a different time zone. We're going to bed. I might call you in the morning."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

The young spy had changed into her pajamas by the time Steve came out of the bathroom in his with a cloud of steam spraying out with him. "If you were trying to make a grand entrance, you certainly succeeded," Violet-Sky commented sarcastically, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eye. "But you don't have to try to impress me."

"Haha. Very funny," he told her, picking her up off the couch and dumping her on the larger of the two beds.

"No. Small one. You need more space than me," she insisted.

"I hardly sleep anyway. No point. Get in those blankets and let me tell you a story," he retorted.

"I'm eighteen! Why do you and Clint both think I need a bedtime story?" she protested.

"It'll help you relax?" Steve suggested. "I don't think people are ever too old for bedtime stories."

"Then how about I tell you one?" the archer snapped.

"Nah. I'd rather tell _you_ one."

"Fine." Violet-Sky got into the covers and waited patiently, one eyebrow raised.

"The year was nineteen-forty-five. The world was at war. And this one stick-skinny kid wanted to help out. But he had a list of health issues that rendered him ineligible for service. His name was Steven Rogers," the super soldier started.

"And why would a scrawny kid _want_ to volunteer for military service?" Violet-Sky asked, playing along.

"His best friend, James—nicknamed Bucky—was the tall, fit one who was quite the ladies' man. He was going overseas to fight. Steven—who was usually just called Steve—wanted to join the war effort because of the other men who were willing to lay down their lives for their country. He thought he had no right to do any less than the other, fitter men his age. He tried five times. Pretending to be from five different cities in the northern United States. Nothing. Every time he was told he couldn't do it." Steve paused, lost in memories. "Finally, a German immigrant doctor named Abraham Erskine gave him a chance. To be a test subject in the Super-Soldier Program." The captain glanced down at his body. "And—needless to say—it worked. They created Captain America. He went through a lot, and lost a lot. But those details are for another story tomorrow. Time to get some sleep. G'night Vi."

"Good night Cap."

* * *

When Violet-Sky woke up, she expected the door to burst open again. But it didn't. Steve was asleep on the smaller bed when she got in the shower. By the time she emerged—all dressed, hair braided—Steve had managed to turn on the TV. The news-lady was rattling off a list of the stuff they were going to be covering before going onto their first story.

"An eighteen-year-old girl has gone missing in Washington DC." Violet-Sky's ears pricked and she tuned in as she pulled her socks on. "Two days ago Melody Malone was reported missing by her parents when she didn't come home from her late-night college class." Violet-Sky tuned out again. She wasn't the only eighteen-year-old in Washington DC. Certainly wouldn't be the only one to go missing since SHIELD disbanded. The name Melody Malone didn't sound familiar, so she didn't think the missing teen was a fellow agent. Therefore it didn't concern her.

"Oh," she said, thinking of concern. "Clint wanted you to call him. Fair warning, he was pretty ticked when he called last night." Steve nodded silently and pulled out his Starkphone.

"Hey Clint, it's Steve," he greeted. Instantly he jerked the phone out at arm's length.

Through the small speaker, Violet-Sky could hear her guardian shouting. "CAPTAIN STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TAKING VIOLET-SKY OUT ON A LUDICROUS ROADTRIP TO GOODNESS-KNOWS-WHERE AND **_NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"_** Steve actually looked like he was going to burst into laughter. Violet-Sky herself was repressing an immature snigger, covering her mouth with her hand. "YOU HONESTLY HAD THE GALL TO DRAG HER ACROSS THE FLIPPIN' COUNTRY—"

"_Barton!"_ Steve interrupted forcefully. "I didn't drag her anywhere. She came with me because she wanted to. She came of her own free will."

"Clint," Violet-Sky started, taking the phone from the captain. "We've gotta hang up now before anyone can trace the call. Love you! Bye!" She clicked the _End Call_ button. "He would shout for another hour if you let him," she informed Steve, throwing his phone back at him. He caught it against his chest and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Ready to go? Ten hours left. We'll be there by…" He checked his watch. 8:00 AM. "About six tonight. Maybe seven if we stop for lunch."

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**End Note: For those of you reading QBR, no new chapter this week because I haven't written one because I've been camping. This one was pre-prepared.**

**To "DancinAllNight": Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this! Obviously I did already decide, but I appreciate your vote anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**

**PS, I'm going to WesterCon and FantasyCon for the next two days, so probably no QBR for a while. Sorry for those who read both this and that! I still love all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a LOT later in the day than I expected it to be, but I forgot today was Friday until literally ten minutes ago. That's kind of how days pass during summer break isn't it? Hahaha. Hope you guys like chapter 6!**

* * *

The two runaways were sitting in a small diner, deciding to stop for lunch after all. Violet-Sky was on edge. She'd been waiting for some unknown foe to burst through the door for hours. Steve claimed he was doodling, but his sketchbook was tilted up so she couldn't see what he was actually drawing. Violet-Sky was looking around at the checkered floor, the wood-grained tables, and the families and other patrons. It was a small town, so it seemed like everyone else knew everyone else. She pushed her sunglasses a little higher up her nose. The shield was hidden under the table behind her crossed legs.

"Bored?" Steve asked sarcastically. Violet-Sky eyed him through the black lenses that coated everything in a grayish hue. He couldn't see her eyes. "Come on, take those Matrix sunglasses off and show me your eyes." She snorted and pulled them off. "So much better. Your eyes are too gorgeous to remain hidden."

"Thanks." There was a cynical note seeping over her voice.

"I'm serious," Steve insisted. "Look." He showed her what he was drawing. It was a rough sketch of her eyes. "Drew those from memory. But I need to see your eyelashes." She smirked cheekily. Steve took the paper back and kept drawing.

"Why do you draw?" she asked curiously.

"Couldn't play sports very well when I was younger. I was this tiny, scrawny kid with asthma and a bunch of other crap that sucked. That's why I couldn't get into the Army. Bucky was a very fit guy. He played the sports. I sat on the sidelines and drew pictures of the playing fields, and scenes from the games. I took a couple of classes at school too. I like it. Good pastime," Steve explained. He paused for a moment. "Don't you have any hobbies? Drawing, reading?"

"I used to read a lot. I wrote short adventure stories too. I wanted adventure so bad before I joined SHIELD. Archery was a hobby before it was an M.O.."

"A what?"

"M.O. means 'method of operation.' How someone does something."

"Ah. I've heard Bruce and Tony use that term before. I just never knew what it meant. Sorry. What else do you like to do?" the captain asked. Violet-Sky leaned back against the back of the booth and switched her crossed legs.

"I never had an interesting life before SHIELD. My parents and I played flag football together in our backyard on the weekends. I listened to rock and roll and strolled through the neighborhood. I graduated school a year early because SHIELD wanted to recruit me. I always cynically thought it was because of my amazing physical prowess and superior intellect. It wasn't. I think it was because I'm Clint's second cousin and I wasn't unhealthy. Unknown familial connections and I'm working for the United States intelligence organization."

Their conversation ground to a halt when the waitress came with their sandwiches. Violet-Sky had one, Steve had four. But his metabolism was like a flippin' inferno. It burned four times faster than any normal human beings'. The waitress looked a little confused about why there were five sandwiches and two people. But she shrugged it off. "You two dating?" she asked.

"Yeah. Been goin' on about seven months now," Steve put in. He noticed Violet-Sky's ears turn slightly pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, you're a cute couple," she complimented. Violet-Sky grinned at her kindly.

"Thank you!" She shoved the furious blush down with incredible force of will. Steve's grin wasn't exactly convincing, but the waitress was busy looking at Violet-Sky and the strange purple irises shining in her sockets.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No," the archer said quickly. "Apart from the eyes, I just have one of those faces. Generic."

"But you're so pretty!" the woman protested. "You're not generic at all! I think I saw you… on the news or something."

Violet-Sky chuckled. "I haven't done anything newsworthy," she lied. After the firestorm in New York, she and the Avengers had been plastered all over TV screens for weeks. Her pictures were a little blurry, but the others were pretty clear. "Maybe it was my cousin," she joked. The woman, convinced that she was telling the truth, grinned and walked off to finish her routine.

"I'd say 'that was a close one,' but you handled it very well," Steve remarked.

"Thanks." Violet-Sky bit into her sandwich and looked very pointedly at the wood-grained table.

"Did it make you uncomfortable that she called us 'cute'?" There was a snarky teasing in his voice. Violet-Sky looked up from the table and glared at him darkly.

"No."

"Oh. Well… you looked uncomfortable."

"I wasn't. I've had weirder backstories on missions. This is one of the nice ones."

"What kind of backstories?"

"Trust me, Steve, you don't want to know. They're not the kind I can repeat."

"That bad huh?"

"They're not _bad_. They're just… _weird_. Like one of the least weird ones was pretending to be _married_ to _Tristan_. I don't even feel like that with him!" she explained. Steve cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Is there anyone you feel that way about?" he inquired cheekily. "Or felt?"

"No." Like before, her response was too quick. Out before he finished speaking. He'd guessed there would be an answer like that. But her secrets were her own, so he decided not to pry and leave it. If she wanted to tell him who she'd had a crush on, she would. He shoved half of the sandwich into his mouth thoughtfully, watching the sun glint over her hair. In the odd lighting, every few strands flashed reddish instead of normal brown.

They were silent for a long time while they ate. Violet-Sky was halfway through hers when Steve had finished all four of his. She smirked wryly but said nothing. The atmosphere between them suddenly grew a little bit tenser. "Vi—"

Sensing an awkward conversation coming up, she quickly interrupted and changed the subject. "So, what do we do when we get to Malibu?" she asked. "Tony will help us out, but we can't stay there forever. HYDRA will find us eventually." She munched idly on her sandwich while Steve thought. He'd wanted to ask her again about the waitress's compliment that they were cute. And her requesting he not fall in love with her. But somehow she'd guessed and asked something else. Internally smacking himself for not being more subtle, he shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe Tony will have some advice."

"Well, no time to waste then," she said. "As soon as she comes back, let's get moving again."

"Sounds great."

* * *

**End Note: Until next time!**

**To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": Thanks! To "DancinAllNight": I had a great time, thanks! To "callieandjack": Thank you so much. That totally made me feel great! To "Whitelion69": I had a great time, thank you! I kind of forgot about taking ****_lots_**** of photos, but I took several. There was a really big dragon there. It was awesome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**

**PS, I know this is like in the wrong fandom, but if I wrote a SuperWhoLock story would ****_anyone_**** be interested in reading it? I'm thinking like a war between demons and Time Lords or something (maybe angels and Time Lords...), and some of my OCs (Quincy from QBR for example) being soldiers. Would anyone read it?**

**~Cass {again}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late in the day guys. I forgot it was Friday again. And I don't have a lot of time because I'm going to a concert tonight, so no review responses (sorry) but you guys are awesome and I love you and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The sun was going down when they reached Tony's Malibu mansion. The ride had been relatively uneventful—except they almost got run over two or three times. Steve had paid special attention to road, trying to ignore Violet-Sky pressed awkwardly close to him. She didn't seem to care, but his old-fashioned values were screaming at him to have at least a foot in between him and her.

"Hello Captain," JARVIS greeted when Steve touched the doorbell. "And Miss Barton."

"Hey JARVIS," Violet-Sky said back. The AI opened the door. Since Barney had hacked Stark's automated butler last year, she hadn't particularly trusted the thing, but so far, nothing bad had happened, so she was letting it slide.

"This is a slightly unexpected surprise," Pepper said, walking into the room overlooking the bay where they were waiting. "But not a wholly unwelcome one."

"We're sorry to barge in. But we needed to come to a place where no one would guess we'd go for help. Since just about everyone knows Tony and I don't get along too well all the time," Steve explained as Pepper gave him a half-hug, and Violet-Sky a full one.

"You're not barging in at all. Nothing's been going on recently and it's been getting rather boring," she replied. "Oh, and Violet-Sky, you left some of your clothes here from the last time you stayed. Feel free to take them with you. Or you can leave them here if you plan on coming again. Your guest room has pretty much stayed your guest room."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you Pepper," Violet-Sky said.

"So! What's the story?" Tony Stark asked, coming up the stairs from the workshop. "Is she your daughter? Cousin?" The snarkiness behind his tone made Steve want to punch him.

"Girlfriend," the archer put in before the super soldier could say anything. The billionaire strode over to them, enveloped Violet-Sky in a rib-crushing hug, planted a firm kiss on the top of her head, shook her by his grip around her shoulders.

"Missed you Baby Barton," he said.

"Missed you too Tony," she greeted.

"Dinner? We were just about to make a pizza," Pepper offered.

"I'll help," Violet-Sky volunteered.

"Nah. You go shower, get relaxed. Then we can all watch a movie after dinner," Tony insisted. "Nothing like popcorn and pizza and movies with old friends."

"It's nice to see you too," Violet-Sky muttered. As she went off to her old guest room, she knew that there was no way Steve and Tony could sit through a movie in the same room and not have it go up in angry arguments. Grateful that the guest room was soundproof, she got in the adjunct shower and began to get clean.

* * *

Steve was on the phone with Sam Wilson, his recent friend. Through the wall, he could hear Violet-Sky humming in the shower. "Nah. It's just been a long week, that's all. Haven't slept much either."

"Sorry man," Sam replied.

Violet-Sky burst into song—a rewrite of Frozen's "Let It Go" called "Let 'Em Burn." Her voice was actually pretty good. Better than Steve thought.

"Who's singing?" Sam asked curiously.

"Violet-Sky. A friend. Stark told her that her guest room was soundproof. Needless to say, he lied," Steve answered.

"Hey! I did it 'cause I like to hear her sing. And you do too!" the billionaire interrupted, striding into the captain's room. "Hi Cap's friend!" Over the other end of the phone, Steve heard Sam say hello in a very cordial way. Steve relayed it before hanging up.

"Hello Tony." He paused. "Anything in particular I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Ask Violet-Sky out to ice cream. My treat."

"What?"

"Oh come on! She likes you, you like her—no! Don't deny it! It's true!—so you are _going_ to take her out on a date," Stark insisted, pushing when Steve opened his mouth to protest. "To_night._"

"But… Stark—"

* * *

Violet-Sky, sat across the table from the captain, like she had for several meals over the last couple of days.

Except, this time, it was a date.

There was no shield hidden under the table, no motorcycle in the parking lot (Tony had let them take one of his sports cars), no glancing over shoulders, waiting to be attacked by some unseen force. Just the two of them and large cups of ice cream. Neither of them could remember the last time they'd had ice cream.

For the first time in _days_, Violet-Sky's hair was down. It floated around her waist like a brunette curtain. Steve couldn't help but stare at it—committing it to memory so he could attempt to draw it later. She was wearing the nice clothes she'd left at Stark's mansion a few months before. Under the table, her foot tapped nervously. Steve could hear it. _Click, click, click, click. _"You act like you never done this before," he commented. Her ears turned a pale shade of red.

"I haven't," she admitted. "Never dated. Not really. Wasn't popular in high school. Plus I was too busy trying to graduate early. There was a lot of work to go through."

"You never dated?" There was a sadness laced across his tone. Violet-Sky shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's actually more fun than I thought it would be. Bucky… he used to line me up with a girl and take another. Both girls ended up on both of his arms while I trailed along behind. Then I end up here, and suddenly I'm a lot taller than all those girls from the forties. They were always about my height."

Violet-Sky smirked. "It's so weird to think of you as being five-foot-four." She paused for a moment. "I just… never had the time or the desire. Not to mention guys don't like it when you judo-flip them over your shoulder because they startled you. Plus, I saw kids making out in the hallways. And it was only a few shades shy of repulsive. I didn't want to be that girl. I was the one who disappeared into the crowd and no one could find me once I did."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that. This is the most fun I've had since… SHIELD," the captain said.

"Same." She put a spoonful of ice cream on her tongue, letting the flavor seep over her taste buds. When she swallowed, she pulled out her iPod. "Here. Let's take a picture."

The two crowded together on one side of the booth and smiled at the camera. "You'll have to… send that to me somehow," Steve said as they went back to sitting opposite each other. Violet-Sky laughed and shook her head.

"I can send it to you no sweat. The problem lies with you retrieving it," she retorted amusedly.

The door to the little ice cream parlor opened with a light tinkling sound. Violet-Sky smirked and dropped her spoon back into the cup. "Don't turn around," she whispered. Steve went still as a statue.

"What is it?"

"A bunch of kids with the design of your shield on their T-shirts," she said, the mock-urgency gone. Steve rubbed his eyes.

"You really scared me for a second there," he murmured. "I thought you were going to say a HYDRA agent or a guy with a metal arm. Or even worse—Clint." Violet-Sky snorted into the back of her hand in amusement. With her other hand she scratched at her hairline.

"How is Clint worse?" she inquired.

"Well… you… me… ice cream. On a date. He'd have a conniption fit and then kill me. Then you. Then me again."

Violet-Sky threw her head back and laughed. "I don't think he can kill you!" she commented.

"Why not?"

"Because everything about you is enhanced. Clint's just… well… normal. Completely human."

"I guess you're right. Still, I don't want to face his wrath."

* * *

**End Note: I highly recommend listening to "Let 'Em Burn" because it makes me laugh. It also reminds me of me. Love you!**

**Thanks!**

**~Cass**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Umm... yeah. I realize I didn't update yesterday, like I was supposed to. And I don't want to make excuses but I got distracted and also... maybe... kind of... forgot. So please don't hate me.**

**Oh! And for those who told me to have a good time at that concert, it was AMAZING and so much fun! So thank you all!**

* * *

"They're coming back!" Tony shouted at JARVIS. "Once they get out of the car, turn on the music!"

"Of course sir," the British voice said.

Out on the driveway, Steve drove the sports car carefully into Tony's workshop in the basement. "Well, that was fun. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I loved it. That was great. Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun."

"What, an alien invasion, a fiery madman, and three exploding Helicarriers aren't that much fun?" Violet-Sky joked in the dry, sarcastic, Barton wit she always used. Steve shrugged and gingerly put the car into _Park_.

"Not really." He smiled. "Let me get your door." Circling around, he opened up her car door and offered her his hand. She took it and let him help her out of the car—even though she didn't need it.

_"I-I-I-I-I'M HOOKED ON A FEELIN'!—I'M HIGH ON BELIEVIN'!—THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!"_ The music blasted over the speakers Tony usually used to play really loud rock music. Both Violet-Sky and Captain Rogers flushed bright red. They rushed to the door and ran up the stairs. But the song was following them.

"Night Cap! Thanks for the fun!"

"Night Vi!"

Both of them spoke very quickly before separating into their rooms. The music shut off.

Violet-Sky pressed her back against the door, already plotting how to get her revenge on Stark. Her face was warm and she felt like her ears were on fire. She was panting with embarrassment, leaning her head back against the wood and closing her purple eyes.

Next door, Steve sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands exasperatedly. His blue eyes were staring blankly at the shield leaned against the wall. Stark should know that he didn't feel that way about Violet-Sky. She was just his friend. Plus, he would never do anything to make Clint angry. The archer frightened him a little more than his pride was willing to admit. If Violet-Sky had never been introduced to him, he wouldn't be so scared of Hawkeye. But the overprotective streak the assassin had was astounding.

He fell back, his head hitting the mattress with a fluffy _poof!_ He didn't know what to do.

Luckily, he was saved by having to do anything by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Cap," Black Widow's voice greeted.

"Natasha! I'm glad you called…"

Through the wall, Violet-Sky could hear one or two words of what he was saying. Simple things. _Ice cream, music, Stark._ Nothing vital.

On the other side, Steve heard—and said—everything. "I just don't know how I feel, Natasha."

"I know. I was the same way for a very long time. It takes a while to remember positive emotions after you've dealt with reality for so long."

"I'm not saying she's not gorgeous and funny and intelligent. I'm just saying… I don't want to be disloyal to Peggy's memory."

"Even though she's married and suffering from dementia," Natasha commented, slightly sarcastically. Steve rubbed his eyes with his fingers and stared at the ceiling. "C'mon, Steve. I've been trying to find a date for you for _months_ now. And Stark's gone ahead and forced you on one. And who better than Violet-Sky? She's nice and sweet. Do you not like nice and sweet?"

"No. I do. It just… feels… too soon."

"Too soon? It's been _seventy years_!"

"I wasn't conscious! That time doesn't count!"

"No. It doesn't. Not for you. And I'm sorry to put it like this, but it did for Peggy and she had time to move on. You saved the life of her husband. Now you have to do something for yourself." The remark about Peggy stung like missing the stitch and poking his finger with the needle. Sharp and unexpected.

"Okay then… what do you suggest?"

"Take her on the date that you were going to take Peggy on."

"She was going to teach me to dance."

There was a smile in Natasha's voice. "Then take her dancing. There's a dance place near Stark's house. Or Stark can throw a dance party himself. Want me to ask her if she knows how to dance?"

"Um… if you can discreetly."

"She doesn't know I'm the one you're talking to. And I'm a pro at discreet. I'm a spy remember?"

Violet-Sky was lying with her face deep in her pillow. She'd changed into her pajamas while listening to Steve's incoherent mumbling next door. Her phone buzzed on her bedside table. She glanced up to see _Black Widow_ shining over the screen. She opened up the text. _You don't happen to know how to dance do you? I was just talking to Clint and he doesn't think you know how._

_I do too know how to dance! You tell him that just because I'm a SHIELD agent doesn't mean I'm completely uncultured! You tell him that I took dance lessons for three years before I graduated from high school!_

_ Okay. Thanks._

During the whole text conversation, the room through the wall was silent. The second the spy said goodbye the mumbling started again. But Violet-Sky was still under the impression that her room was soundproof, so she knew Steve wasn't listening to her phone keys clicking as she texted her fellow agent. As far as she knew, he _couldn't_ hear her texting Natasha.

Through the wall, Steve was chuckling. "Smooth Natasha. You'll have to let Clint in on it just in case she calls him to shout that she knows how to dance. He'd be so confused."

"It'd be funny until he figured out why and then proceeded to strangle you with your entrails."

"You're such a bright and happy beacon in this dark and miserable world," Steve commented sarcastically. Natasha snorted. "I'm serious, the world would be worse without your uplifting and positive views on humanity."

"I don't come from more than half a century ago Rogers," Natasha retorted. "But, all that aside, pick a date, a week from now, maybe two, and take her out dancing."

"We probably won't be staying here that long."

"She and Clint stayed with Stark for a month after we wrecked the Triskellion. I think you'll be fine staying for a couple weeks," the assassin pointed out.

"I need to find—"

"I know. And maybe she can help you speed up your search. But you need to take her dancing. That's an order Rogers."

"Yes sir!" Steve exclaimed sarcastically.

On the other side of the wall, Violet-Sky heard that line very clearly, and bit back a snort before pulling a pillow over her ears to shut out the noise of him talking to whoever it was he was talking to. It didn't concern her, so she wanted to go to sleep. Slowly, she drifted off.

* * *

**End Note: For those of you who don't know, "Hooked On a Feelin'" (the rendition by Blue Swede) Is the song they've been using in the Guardians of the Galaxy trailers, and it's something of a love song, so I put it in this chapter. Hehehe.**

**To "Leila Secret-Smith": Don't even worry about it. I'm just glad you found it and I hope you're liking it. To "Whitelion69": Yeah, I'm glad too! To "Demigod GallagherGirl": Aww! Thanks! I'm glad they're cute! To "callieandjack": Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Love y'all! Thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**

**PS, I'm going to start publishing a Supernatural fic soon that's going to start setting up for my SuperWhoLock fic (QBR Pt2 has actually already started setup, but I don't think you guys know quite how yet...). Let me know if it sounds like something you'd read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: HA! I didn't forget and post this ****_really_**** late in the day like I seem to be doing recently (but give me a break, it's SUMMER!). Now that I feel better about myself, WOW! Nine chapters already! Are you guys excited? I know I am. And I really hope y'all are liking the story so far!**

* * *

_"Bucky, __please__, don't make me do this!"_ _Steve pleaded, near tears. The Winter Soldier didn't seem to understand._

_ The fight wasn't as brutal as Steve remembered it, and he was pretty sure he knew that somewhere in the back of his memory banks, but it was terrible to fight his best friend—who didn't even remember his name—who he'd had when he'd had… nothing else. Every blow seemed to hurt worse than it should have because of it._

Steve woke up with a deep breath that _could_ have been counted as a gasp. Within seconds, Violet-Sky's head poked around his door with a soft knock. Her amethyst gaze was worried. "You okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm… fine. Just a bad dream," he insisted. Violet-Sky came in—still in her pajamas—and sat down on the edge of his bed. Gently she gathered him into a hug, bringing his head comfortingly to her shoulder. He smiled into the soft fabric of her pajama top bitterly. "I'm supposed to be comforting _you_ when _you_ have bad dreams. It's not supposed to be the other way around." One of her hands rested on the back of his head. Like she was his mother and he was a small child scared of a thunderstorm.

"Sometimes… it's okay for me to help you, Captain," she soothed. He put his hand on her knuckles. They were still scabbed from the last time she punched someone—or something—hard enough to split the skin.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he mumbled.

"It's okay. I was up a half hour ago," she replied quietly.

* * *

"So, how was ice cream?" Stark asked. Violet-Sky shot the genius a death glare so deep she looked like lasers would shoot from her pupils at any second.

"And whose idea do you think it was, Steve, to play that music loudly and obnoxiously the moment we got out of the car?" she inquired of Captain Rogers sarcastically. The super soldier smirked as he made himself some cereal. The archer sat down on one of Stark's kitchen chairs and reclined luxuriously against the wooden back, looking extremely sardonic.

"Well, you can hardly blame me, as you two both just came from upstairs at the exact same time. It's not like I don't have my suspicions," Tony retorted. It was Steve's turn to give him a deadly glower while Violet-Sky did her utmost to ignore him.

"If he's not dead by the end of the week with an arrow in his throat, I'll consider this week a success," Violet-Sky whispered to Steve as he sat next to her with his cereal bowl. The captain snorted.

* * *

"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need!" Violet-Sky was singing in the shower again while Steve was changing out of his pajamas. "I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong—and he's gotta be fast—and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

She had a decent voice, Captain Rogers had to give her that. He'd heard her sing the day before, but that was a different song. _Holding Out for a Hero_ seemed to fit her more. He'd noticed since the day they'd met that she wasn't the type to let a man rescue her, but sometimes maybe, she needed one to.

"Agent Barton," JARVIS started when she was out of the shower and dressed. The singing abruptly halted. "Mr. Stark would like to see you in his workshop downstairs."

"Fine. I'll be right down," Violet-Sky moaned. Bracing for some more teasing, she flicked her braid off her shoulder and went running down the stairs. "What do you want, O hilarious and brilliant Iron Man?" she demanded with so much sarcasm in her voice it was very nearly palpable, striding down the stairs. Tony looked up from the hot rod he was engrossed in. His face was covered with grease and there was a weird, almost frightening gleam in his eye.

"If it isn't the Sultana of Sass herself in the flesh. Pepper wants to go shopping. So I thought it would be a great bonding time if you wanted to go with her," he replied.

"I don't go shopping."

"Then where do your clothes come from?"

"A lot of SHIELD standard-issue. A lot of hand-me-down from neighbors who were older than me. And my mom used to shop for me all the time because she knew I hated going or she saw something that reminded her of me. I take such good care of my clothes that they last for years," Violet-Sky retorted.

"Well, Pepper wants you to go. So you're gonna go."

"I'll go for her. Not for you," Violet-Sky snapped.

Stark _tsk_ed. "Touchy, touchy," he teased. Violet-Sky raised one of her eyebrows. Steve had said that a few days ago hadn't he? "Go on then, she wants to leave within the hour." Violet-Sky stuck her tongue out at him like she was five years old and went marching out of the workshop.

"What did the old geezer want?" Steve asked curiously, emerging from the top floor.

"You're one to talk about 'old geezer' Rogers," Stark retorted, coming up behind Violet-Sky, searching for something under the sofa cushions. "Mr. Ninety-Five-Years-Old."

"Not by choice, Stark," Steve replied calmly as Violet-Sky edged around the captain and began to get her "shopping" clothes on up in her bedroom—meaning a T-shirt and some yoga pants. It wasn't until too late and she was already rushing out the door did she realize what was on her T-shirt—Cap's shield. It was one of the shirts she'd left behind months ago. On her lips was a fresh coat of lipstick. She was pretty sure Tony made some wisecrack, but she had her shoes on and she and Pepper were in the car that would attract the least amount of attention.

* * *

**End Note: One of my best friends calls me the "Sultana of Sass" so I felt the need to add it in. :-D**

**To "Whitelion69": It's never too late to learn how to dance. I barely know myself, but I'd still go dancing anyway. To "Rue Dawn": You read the ****_whole thing_**** in one night? Wow. All I can think to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH! To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": No kidding. To "callieandjack": I'm glad I'm doing so well that I get a rant from you! And trust me, they're... just pacing themselves. :-D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**

**PS, It has been made known to me by someone I trust that another Barton ought to be added - one who's even sassier than Violet-Sky. Would anyone find that an interesting twist? If said cousin ****_is_**** added it probably won't be until the very end of this one or the beginning of the third one.**

**PPS, my Supernatural fic is up if there are any hunters/Wayward Sons (what are fans of SPN called?) reading this and interested in a story with no slash or pairings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry, I was going to update this about an hour ago, but then my computer wigged out and I had to do school registration crap. Yay. But better late than never right? On a brighter note, this chapter is about five hundred words longer than usual!**

**I WENT AND SAW GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AND I FREAKING LOVED IT! THERE WAS AN AVENGERS REFERENCE IN IT!**

* * *

"That's a nice shirt you got there," Pepper commented. Violet-Sky turned a light shade of red.

"Tony gave it to me for my birthday," she admitted.

"I know. It was my idea."

"Yours?"

"Well yeah. Tony wanted to give you something. I suggested the shirt because you and Cap seemed like you were pretty good friends. So I told him to get it for you. Didn't realize exactly how many snarky remarks you'd get from him about it—and for that I'm sorry—but I thought it was a good idea," Pepper explained.

"Thanks Pep. So what exactly are we looking for?" Violet-Sky asked.

Tony's girlfriend had a flash of the night before—of the good captain asking her to help Violet-Sky find a dress discreetly. "Nothing in particular. You need more nice clothes."

"What for?" Violet-Sky muttered. "It's not like fancy clothes are good for fighting."

"Violet-Sky Barton!" Pepper protested. "You're not in fights every second of every day! Sometimes you can afford to wear some nicer things. We're finding you a decent dress, and some fantastic shirts!" Violet-Sky opened her mouth to protest. "NO! Don't say anything! This is happening so it won't make a difference."

"Pep!" Violet-Sky exclaimed as they pulled into the big mall.

* * *

The young archer found herself standing in the doorway of a dressing room an hour later, staring skeptically at Pepper, who had about five dresses on hangers wrapped over her arms. "Is the _gold_ _evening gown_ really necessary?" she asked. "I'm _eighteen."_

"Come on, Violet-Sky, it makes you look beautiful," Pepper urged. Violet-Sky tugged on the clingy, slinky fabric uncomfortably.

"I don't know, Pep. I don't like it."

"You have such a good body; it seems a true shame not to show it off."

"But—"

"Try on these others. I think red will go with your lipstick. I'm going to go find a red that's more… alluring. Stay here. Put on the green one," Pepper ordered. Violet-Sky retreated back into the changing room, letting the dress fall to the ground. She yanked the green one on and looked at herself in the mirror. She fidgeted awkwardly until she heard Pepper's heels coming back.

"Unbecoming!" she called.

"Let me see!" Violet-Sky emerged. "Yeah. You're right. Try this one on." She shoved yet another dress into Violet-Sky's arms. Three minutes later she emerged, this time, not looking skeptical—one of her best achievements all day. "That's gotta be the one. You look good." The archer blushed to the roots of her hair and down to her neck. She felt a little awkward, being the only teenager in a changing area full of older—likely married—women.

The rest of the shopping trip sort of went nowhere after that—like the dress was the apex and everything was just falling action after. Until they hit a rack of negligée. "Ooh! Look at this!" Pepper exclaimed. Violet-Sky rolled her eyes.

"Pepper, that looks like someone added some silk and lace to lingerie."

"But you're getting too old for those satin PJs!"

"I don't need fancy jammies. You're never too old for satin pajamas!"

"But—"

"I'm not married. I don't have a boyfriend! Pepper, please, I don't have anyone to impress."

"Not even the captain?" There was a mischievous, almost cheeky smile on the redhead's face. Violet-Sky sighed.

"I don't have anyone to impress," she insisted again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I even if I did, I still don't want to wear fancy underwear to bed. I like my satin pajamas. It could be worse. My mom wore flannels to bed every night."

"Fine. We won't do the negligée."

* * *

"So, let's see!" Tony exclaimed as the two females came in, laden with shopping bags. Steve was sitting next to him, browsing through an old photo album while Tony played Mario Kart. Violet-Sky shifted the bag with the dress behind her leg and out of sight. "What's the best thing you got?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Pepper chastised as Tony paused his game. "You know the best is always a surprise!" Violet-Sky felt a surge of relief. She didn't exactly feel like showing off her dress in front of Steve _and _Tony. Steve yeah, but Tony would have so many wisecracks it wouldn't even be funny. She twisted and gave Pepper a hug, whispering her thanks in the woman's ear. "It's no problem," Stark's girlfriend whispered back.

"Okay, fine," Tony pouted. "But I want to see the rest!"

So, Violet-Sky paraded around his living room in all the different outfits she and Pepper bought. Tony was sending pictures to Clint. About ten minutes and five outfits in, they got a reply. _If I ever see her wearing any of those in a place frequently populated by boys—and men—I'm not going to be happy._ Tony started laughing.

"It seems we have ourselves a mother hen!" he exclaimed sarcastically, turning it from texting to a video chat. "Hey Barton! Do you want to see her next outfit?" The younger archer strode in wearing a form-fitting but becoming dark gray short-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and high heels that were two inches too tall to be practical. Pepper had helped her smooth her rogue hair out of her face, and new red lipstick adorned her mouth. Tony snickered and flipped the camera so Clint could see her. "How do you like it?" he teased.

"If this was your idea, Stark, I will personally find some way to fuse you into one of your suits—permanently," Clint growled.

"Clint! I like this one!" Violet-Sky protested.

"What does Goody-Two-Shoes-Captain think about these?" Clint grumbled.

"Well…" Steve started, scratching the back of his head as the genius turned the camera on him. "Violet-Sky is a really pretty girl. She… looks good in SHIELD standard-issue combat clothes." He was trying to be evasive, but Tony decided to read between the lines—even if he made it up.

"And there's not many women who can say the same!" the dark-haired man said. Clint's slightly pixelated face on the screen narrowed his eyes, but Tony turned the video chat off before he could say anything rude—or worse. He started laughing. Even Violet-Sky cracked a smile. She loved her cousin dearly, but she knew how to dress and take care of herself. She didn't need him micromanaging her life. She got that he was overprotective, but there were times she could make her own choices. "So," Tony remarked, relaxing deeper into the chair. "What type of clothing _is_ the best?"

"A dress," Pepper said.

"Ooh! Why can't we see?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I don't exactly want to show off my 'curves' to Tony," Violet-Sky retorted.

"You've been showing off your curves all evening."

The archer cocked an eyebrow. "Not like this." She shook her head and beamed mischievously.

Tony looked over at the super soldier. "Now I'm intrigued. Are you intrigued?"

Steve looked a little hesitant. "I think… if she doesn't want to show us, she doesn't have to show us," he said, eyeing Pepper. The redhead tilted her head ever-so-slightly. It was the dress she was going to wear when he took her dancing—not that she knew that. Violet-Sky looked grateful that he sided with her. She gave him one of her small smiles.

* * *

"Hey, Vi!" Steve called as he jogged up the stairs. She was just going into her room with the last trip of bags when she turned and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah?"

His mouth gaped open for a moment, fighting to find the right words. "Wanna watch a movie?" he finally got out. _You stupid idiot,_ he thought sharply. _You're _supposed_ to ask her to go dancing with you on Friday!_ She smiled brightly.

"I'd love to! Let me get my pajamas on!" She disappeared into her room and closed the door while Steve ruminated in the hallway, his forehead in his palm, muttering curses to himself. Why was she so easy yet so hard to talk to? Through the doorway he could hear her singing softly. It sounded vaguely like a song from a Disney movie—an "older" one. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until she hit the more familiar part. "No chance, no way, I won't say it! No, no! It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!" It took Steve a moment to wonder why he was feeling dizzy—he was holding his breath, not wanting to miss a note. He shook his head as she came out. "What do you want to watch?"

"What did I miss that I haven't caught up on yet?"

"I don't know. You haven't told me what you have caught up with."

"How about you rattle off a list and I'll nod or shake my head. Nod for 'have' shake for 'haven't'," Steve suggested. Violet-Sky nodded.

"And first shake we watch?" she asked. He nodded. "Cool. Okay… let me think…" She paused. "Star Wars." Nod. "Lord of the Rings." Nod. "Frozen." Nod. "Tangled." Nod. "Tarzan." Nod. "Phantom of the Opera." Shake. "You haven't seen _Phantom of the Opera_?" Steve shook his head again. She put her face in her hand. "How have you not seen Phantom?" she mumbled. Steve shrugged.

"I don't know. I know it's a love story. I guess they just don't appeal to me," he admitted.

"Love story _aside,_" Violet-Sky pressed. "Phantom is a _classic_. If you want to call yourself _cultured,_ you need to watch it. _Now."_

Steve put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Whatever you say. You're the expert on these times." Violet-Sky grinned with a _dang-right-I-am_ look in her purple eyes. Appearing to be very pleased with herself, she went marching downstairs with the captain on her heels.

* * *

**End Note: Love Phantom of the Opera.**

**To "Whitelion69" and "Demigod-GallagherGirl": Thank you both so much! I'm glad you like my story! To "callieandjack": Yeah, the pace is really slow. But it's like that quote from "The Fault in Our Stars" (which I haven't read by the way because I don't want to cry), "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly then all at once." Something like that. So hold your horses. And yeah, shopping trip. I didn't go as in depth as I'd have liked to on this trip, but I like it anyway. To "Rue Dawn": Generally speaking I post once a week for this story unless I'm going out-of-town or I'm too busy on Friday to get on FanFiction. And sometimes, admittedly, I like making people wait when I have a cliffhanger. So "time allows" me to update just about everyday, but I like to think of this story as like a TV show. One new "episode" once a week. And I picked Friday. My other stories aren't nearly so consistent, so it could be worse.**

**THANKS FOR READING! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**~Cass**


	11. Chapter 11

Violet-Sky and Steve were sitting next to each other on the loveseat sofa in Tony's workshop in front of the massive TV/hologram thing. Tony and Pepper had gone to bed. Violet-Sky was leaned up against the arm of the chair. Steve didn't notice until the masquerade scene that she was asleep, and goose bumps were crawling up her arms—even on the burn scars. Carefully, he gathered her to him and laid her head on his chest. Her much smaller body was instantly enveloped in the massive circle of heat he generated. The raised bumps on her skin slowly sank and disappeared.

After the movie was over and she was still asleep, Steve put one arm around her shoulders and the other her knees. With a gentle tenderness, he carried her up both sets of stairs and put her in her bed. Slowly he backed out of her room and disappeared into his own. It was dark and a little chilly. Not that it particularly bothered him.

He got into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He was trying to sleep, staring out the window. He hardly ever slept well, so vaguely he wondered what the point was. But, quicker than he expected, he drifted off to sleep.

Violet-Sky shifted in her bed next door, her face scrunching up.

_"Clint! This isn't you! You've gotta get Loki outta your mind!" Captain Rogers urged. The crystalline blue stuff that covered the archer's irises unnerved both his cousin and the super soldier._

_ The assassin didn't listen. He yanked an arrow out of his quiver and shot it right at the captain. It landed squarely in his knee. The super soldier cried out in shock and pain. Violet-Sky gasped and knelt next to him before whirling on Clint. "What was that for?" she demanded._

_ "He loves you… and he shouldn't."_

_ "Okay. That's enough mind-control," the purple-eyed girl muttered. "He doesn't love me!" Standing up abruptly, she launched herself at her cousin, determined to flush the god from his brain._

She woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up in a tangle of covers, and planted her face in her hands. It was still dark out.

Within seconds Steve came in, still wearing his pajamas. He sat on her bed and drew her head to his chest again. "See, Vi? This is how it's supposed to be," he joked, trying to calm her panting down. He felt her cheek turn up in a smile. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Her head shook. "Well, just know that I'm here for you; and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," he vowed. He felt her smirk and could guess what she was thinking. _That's a big promise to keep, Cap,_ her sarcastic voice remarked in his head.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. "Thanks," she managed to get out without hurting her pride too much. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was reading a book," Steve replied quietly.

"What book?" Violet-Sky asked. Her voice was shaky. Steve tugged his grip around her tighter. Her shoulders were shaking.

"It's called Maximum Ride."

"Oh I love those."

They sat in silence for a long time, neither of them speaking. Steve was stroking her hair as her shaking gradually slowed down. After several moments, Steve gathered up the courage to ask her finally. He took a deep breath. "Vi?" he asked. She looked up at him expectantly. "Do you… do you want to go out dancing with me on Friday?" He spoke so quickly Violet-Sky didn't quite hear what he said. It took her a moment to process it. Angelina used to talk that fast, so she was used to figuring out what she was saying.

When she finally got it, her mouth opened and closed several times, like she didn't know how to reply. "I'd… I'd love to," she answered. A great load of relief washed over Steve. Some part of him had been terrified that she'd say no to him. After a moment, she completely froze. "You told Pepper about this didn't you? That's why she wanted to go shopping."

"Well…"

"I knew it. That's what she wanted to get the dress for."

"I… may have made some mention to Ms. Potts…" Steve murmured. Violet-Sky groaned internally, but didn't say anything. Now she knew why Pepper had insisted on the dress currently hanging in the black garment bag deep in the back of the walk-in closet in her room—one that she didn't want to have really. She didn't need it. "Can I see the dress?"

"Friday," Violet-Sky retorted. "What time is it?"

"Three-thirty."

"Want some ice cream? There's no chance I'm going back to sleep tonight."

"Sure."

Silently the two stole down the stairs and into Tony's kitchen. They had just opened the freezer when there was a loud _CLANG_ from the floor below. Both of them whirled around and looked at the stairwell. Steve put his hand on Violet-Sky's back as she moved to go investigate. "Don't," he warned.

"Why not?"

"I'll go."

"You act like I can't take care of myself," she muttered sarcastically. Ignoring his alarmed exclamation, she jumped off of her chair and ran to the stairs. He was right on her heels as she padded down the stone steps without a single sound. His hand moved protectively to the spot where her neck met her back. She ignored his touch and peered through the glass doors to Tony's workshop. A dark figure was lurking in the shadows. Both of them could see it—_him_, Violet-Sky decided. The posture and head shape was definitely male. Violet-Sky had seen Tony punch in his code months ago, and never forgot it—that was how they'd watched the movie in the workshop instead of the living room. She put it in, making a face when the little _blip_ noises reacted to her touch.

Steve grabbed a wrench off the tool cart and moved noiselessly to block the garage exit. Violet-Sky ignored him and covered the door they'd entered through. Steve nodded to her and she turned on the light.

The figure jumped and spun around to look at them.

"Tony, you idiot! You scared the _bejeebes_ out of us!" Violet-Sky exclaimed, leaning back against the glass. The billionaire started cackling. "What are you even doing up?"

"I could ask the same to you," he retorted.

"I never sleep well and she had a bad dream," Steve explained. Tony nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I just… couldn't get to sleep. Thought I'd come down and tinker for an hour or two before heading back up to bed."

Violet-Sky snorted. "It's three-thirty in the morning."

"I guess I just lost track of time, then, Baby Barton."

Violet-Sky narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Would you stop calling me that? I'm eighteen! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"But it's my traditional nickname for you!" Tony protested. "Hawkeye the Younger isn't as fun!"

"Stark…" the archer warned. Tony laughed. Steve walked over to her and whispered in her ear that he wasn't worth it. She shot him a glare before he reminded her that they still needed to go get some ice cream. Tony looked relieved when they started to retreat up the stairs. He started humming a song that they couldn't quite hear, but it sounded vaguely like the love song Violet-Sky's parents used to sing to each other on their anniversary. She shot him a glare as Steve pushed her up the stairs.

But the ice cream was delicious. They sat on the kitchen counter, bowls in their hands, and chatted quietly while they ate. Tony came up, made a snarky remark about "adorable" and went off to go back to bed. Steve put his hand on Violet-Sky's knee to keep her from leaping off the counter and running across the living room to smack him.

* * *

**End Note: Hey guys, Sorry, but I'm not doing review responses right now because I have just about no time before I have to start doing an online class that I have been fantabulous at putting off. But when I get a chance I'm gonna try to send last chapter's reviewers a PM response - it just may take a while. I still love you guys! Have a great weekend!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Cass**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I know I'm updating two days late, but give me a moment to explain! Remember that "computer wigging out" thing I mentioned? It turns out that was a bug in my computer that I couldn't just clean out. So I had to have my computer-genius of a cousin take it to his work and fix it for me. And I didn't get it back until late last night. So I've been thrown out of the loop for about a week. But if it's any consolation, here's my new chapter. You guys have no idea how much fun it was to write this one and the one after it. I hope you enjoy! Please don't be mad at me.**

* * *

Friday came quickly. It was just after dinner. Pepper and Violet-Sky were in the archer's room, getting her ready to go dancing. The redhead was doing her hair and makeup while she was trying to buckle her high heels.

Someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" Pepper shouted.

"But I want to _see!"_ Tony complained.

"Well you can't! She's not ready yet!" The sound of Tony's footsteps retreating echoed.

"I feel like you're dressing me up for prom," Violet-Sky muttered.

"Good! Because you didn't get to go to your prom. So you deserve this night." She yanked on a particularly stubborn knot. Violet-Sky felt her eyes involuntarily water.

"Why couldn't we have just flown to Park City and grabbed my purple dress that I left there last year?" she asked. Pepper laughed and looked her up and down.

"Because this one makes you look so much sexier."

"I'm going _dancing_. With _Captain Rogers,"_ Violet-Sky reminded her. "Not—"

"You don't mean it like that," Pepper interrupted decisively.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Steve more than you let on. You act like you only think of him as a friend."

"He's like my brother!" Violet-Sky insisted.

"Sure. Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you and he seem to share together."

"We're on the run from HYDRA!"

"If you were _really_ running, you wouldn't be going dancing," Pepper put in, finishing brushing out the last snarl. The archer groaned as the makeup came. But Pepper was good to let her wear the vibrant red that wasn't poisonous or sleep-inducing, though that was going in her clutch along with the normal tube. The rest were simple accents on her already pretty face.

* * *

"So, are you excited to see the dress the girls have been refusing to show us?" Tony asked. Steve pulled on the hemline of his suit jacket, standing between the stairs and the piano, waiting for his date to come down.

"Sure."

"Exactly how hot do you think she's going to look in it?"

"Depends on the color."

"Oh come _on_ Steve!" Tony complained. "Color doesn't matter! Not on her! I've seen her wear all sorts of colors! She could wear puke green and still look decent! What do you think?"

"Look, Stark, I honestly don't know, and I'm fine with that!"

"Pepper! Is she ready yet?" Tony shouted. Violet-Sky's laughter was heard from upstairs.

"No! Have a little patience!" both girls called. Tony ran a hand down his beard and started pacing back and forth. Steve, looking more or less fine with waiting, leaned against the wall and examined his fingernails idly. Tony pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and started to fix a panel on the wall where JARVIS could interact with them better.

* * *

As she sat there with her eyes closed, Violet-Sky remembered the first time she met Tristan, when he came to recruit her at her high school.

_She was walking down the hall with her hands in her jeans pockets, effectively pushing her elbows out. Her old iPod was plugged deep into her ears. She liked tuning out the school. A cloud of foul language hovered over the heads of the fifteen hundred kids that went there. She hated high school. Everyone was rude and no one knew what they were doing. She was a pretty old-fashioned person and modern society irked her._

_ An arm looped through her extended, bent elbow, another hand popping her earbud out. "Hello gorgeous," a voice commented. No one ever did that to her. She turned, her purple eyes flashing. "You're Violet-Sky right?"_

_ "Perhaps. Who wants to know?"_

_ "The government. Don't know why though. They already know everything about you."_

_ "Really? Like what?" she challenged._

_ "You're sixteen, you are very physically fit, have a three-point-nine-nine cumulative GPA, your teachers love you, and your sign language teacher thinks you're the best student she's had in thirteen years," the boy said. He wasn't much older than her. Maximum of two years. "Oh! I'm Tristan by the way. Tristan Warr."_

_ "What else does the government know about me?" she asked him._

_ "You draw 'fishies' and write song lyrics in your math notes."_

_ "Okay. That's creepy. What do they want with me?"_

_ "We want you to join SHIELD. I'm in SHIELD. They figured you'd be more likely to say yes to a handsome fella your age like me. If you join I get to be your trainer. Teach you all sorts of things. How to fight, how to shoot, archery, swordplay, martial arts, painting. All sorts of weird crap. I don't know why, but that's how it is. So what do you say? Are you interested? You'd have to graduate school a year early, and that ain't gonna be easy, but it will _totally _be worth it."_

_ "You'd have to talk to my parents first."_

_ "Already did. They told us to leave it up to you."_

_ "Can I have a night to sleep on it?"_

_ "Sure!"_

_ "Thanks."_

Boy had that been a day. Violet-Sky hadn't regretted much, but missed the opportunity to graduate with her best friend, Angelina.

"Okay. That's it. You're ready," Pepper announced.

* * *

Violet-Sky walked down the stairs in a ravishing, scarlet dress, the hem trailing a couple steps behind. "Oh my gosh," Steve exclaimed. Tony turned around. "You look _gorgeous_."

She blushed. "That was not my intention," she replied.

"Well what _was_ your intention? Because if it was to look anything but absolutely stunning you utterly failed."

"If I'd dressed to be stunning, then by _Clint's_ standard of my beauty, your jaw would have fallen off and hit the floor. And then he'd have needed to put an arrow in your throat," she joked, her white teeth flashing behind the ruby lipstick. The captain's eyes devoured her image while Stark looked on, impressed and a bit surprised. Silver eye shadow brushed the outside corners of her eyes, making her irises pop. The simple, curled but soft hairdo made her usually untamable locks drift around her shoulders.

"I don't even know what to say," Steve admitted. The blush deepened on her skin.

"You're too kind to me Captain," she murmured.

"Not at all. I mean it."

"Well, you look extremely handsome," she said. He grinned and offered her his arm. She took it, waved to Pepper and Tony, and let him help her to the stairs to the basement and into the same car they took to ice cream.

"Wait a second!" Tony exclaimed. They stopped and turned. "We have to take pictures so the others can see how adorable you two look in fancy clothes."

"_Others?_" Violet-Sky edged.

"The other Avengers!"

"No! That's really not necessary. If Clint saw, he'd come and kill us."

"Too bad. JARVIS!"

There was the sound of a camera shutter closing a few times. Violet-Sky managed to smile but didn't know where she was supposed to be looking. Steve was the same. When Tony said they could go, the captain helped the young archer down the stairs without falling on her heels.

"Did you see that? It was like they had eyes for only each other," Tony remarked to Pepper, slinging his arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her temple. She nodded.

"Of course I saw. The second she walked down those stairs we disappeared until pictures."

"And of course they're going to deny it all later," Tony remarked.

"Oh heavens, yes, of course," Pepper replied. They laughed.

* * *

**End Note: SQUEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited to post the next chapter. I might even post it later today just because school starts tomorrow for me and I freaking love the next chapter so much. "callieandjack", remember how I was telling you about "three more chapters" a while ago? Well, now it's just, "next chapter."**

**I know last chapter I said I was going to send PM responses to last chapter's reviewers, but I didn't get a chance, because my computer was out-of-commission and it would take forever on my iPod and I've actually been busy for the first week in the entire flippin' summer, so I'm just going to respond to chapter 10 and 11's reviews now.**

**To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": Yeah, they are pretty much always at each others' throats. I think it's because they share a similar element of sass. To "callieandjack": I don't even know what to say besides ****_yup_****. I'm so glad you enjoy this story. As for "Hooked on a Feelin'"... I'll consider it. To "Whitelion69": Neither would I. I don't think anyone would mind if Captain America burst into their room after they'd had a nightmare. To "DanceAlpineRaceRead": Um... well... the thing is, I've never seen V for Vendetta, so I probably won't. I'm not trying to offend you by blatantly refusing, it's just I haven't seen it. And it's rated R. I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies, and it's also a choice. I know I've mentioned The Matrix before, but I saw the clean(er) PG13 version they put on TV. To " ": One more chapter my friend. Don't worry, it's coming up.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed/followed/favorited!**

**~Cass**

**PS: Can I make a request? If you're going to leave a review that says "This was a good chapter," could you please take twenty extra seconds to expound upon that? To say what you liked? I want to respond with something more than a "Thank you!"**

**PPS: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! DID _ANYONE_ WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO LAST NIGHT? AT THE END I ALMOST _CRIED_ WITH FEELS! BECAUSE OF ELEVEN'S PHONE CALL - AND - AND - FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Okay, I'm done now. Sorry this is such a long End Note**

**~Cass (again)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: PLEASE don't be angry with me because I didn't update yesterday. I had a really long, really cramped day. After school I had Biology homework and the football game. Normally I wouldn't go to the game, but it's kind of required for my band grade because I have to play the Star Spangled Banner, the Fight Song, and a bunch of other tunes during timeouts. So I didn't get a chance. I'M SORRY!**

**By the way, this is the chapter you've been waiting for, "callieandjack", among others. Squeeeee! I love this chapter!**

* * *

"You know, I don't really know how to dance," Steve admitted, looking embarrassed. Violet-Sky grinned as he helped her out of the car. Some of the eyes on the pavement turned to her. Most of the women were in beaded, glimmering but black, dresses. She was the one most brightly dressed. And certainly the youngest. A few people poked their friends and pointed.

"I'll teach you," she replied, trying not to look at the oglers. She had her head turned closer to Steve's chest so the camera flashes that were going off couldn't see her face very well.

When they got in, it was dark with a few yellowy lights. A small orchestra was on a raised dais and playing a classical piece Violet-Sky was pretty sure she'd heard her high school music department perform when she was a sophomore. The couples were all closer to the darker outside, leaving a great big space in the brightly lit middle. Steve led her right to it. She grinned, placed his hand on the bottom of her ribs—his thumb right on the scar where Barney had shot her, a year ago—and his other hand in hers. She rested her own free hand on his shoulder, so much higher above her. "Follow my lead. I'll go slowly."

"Okay."

Their dancing was clumsy but proper, unlike the couples around them who were sort of slumped against each other and swaying back and forth. Steve was a great learner, and picked up on the simple box step quickly. He was also pretty graceful—for a guy. They started the dance about three thick-book-widths apart. They ended the dance about one medium-book-width apart. Neither of them talked so they could concentrate on dancing—unless Violet-Sky was instructing him to spin her or dip her. Which he did willingly. He and Clint were probably the only ones she trusted not to drop her.

After a few songs, her high heels were killing her, so she asked if they could sit down. There were a couple of chairs lining the room, so they went and took a seat, both of them grinning. Violet-Sky sighed. "I think if we stay with Stark for one more week, we can go running again," she remarked.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Steve asked. She shrugged.

"Not sure. We can decide that this week." After a small pause, she continued on, "You know, no one knows we're together." She caught herself, realizing how that could be taken romantically. "I mean—not _together_, obviously—but no one knows I'm here. With you. I mean—not _with _you, of course—but. You know. Helping out." She scratched at the back of her head. This wasn't going very well. Everything was coming out wrong.

"Vi, it's okay," he reassured her. Slowly, gently, he leaned down. His hand circled the back of her neck and pulled her forward. He gave her a small grin before their lips met.

Her hands unconsciously snaked up and wrapped around the super soldier's shoulders. She knew that she should be resisting, pushing against his chest and snapping at him to back off… but something in her decided against it, so she let herself forget the response.

He didn't know what had come over him. Sure she was gorgeous, smart, and funny, but he was so much different—from a whole different time than her. It just… felt like the right thing to do in the moment. And before he could change his mind, he just let it happen. He didn't even care if her red lipstick smeared over his face.

When they broke apart, he beamed. "Been wanting to do that for a long while."

Violet-Sky cleared her throat. "Me too," she admitted. _Gosh I feel awkward,_ she thought. "Let's dance again!"

"Okay!" Thankful for the change of topic, he stood and took her hand. Gently he pulled her to her feet. Before they left the for the dance floor, she pulled her heels off and stashed them under the chair. She wasn't going to wear those again until they left.

They danced to the much faster Latin dance a little slow so Violet-Sky could show Steve how to cha-cha properly. The entire time, instead of watching his feet, he stared at her lips. Had he really just done that? He'd told himself not to for so long it seemed surreal to have actually done it. He kissed her. After he told himself to let her decide. He'd kissed her. Part of him was shouting that he was an idiot, and the other was commending him for being brave enough to suck it up and just do it.

* * *

The hot rod Tony had been working on for the past little while was finally finished. After his house had blown up in the Mandarin attack and been rebuilt, he'd simply purchased a new project—another hot rod. Rolled underneath it, he fixed the last bolt into place and smirked contently.

"Sir, an Audi RX-Eight is sitting at the gate and not moving," JARVIS informed him.

"Put up the video," he ordered. Projected into thin air, a holographic image of _his_ Audi RX8 sitting at the gate without the lights on, appeared. In it was Steve and Violet-Sky, obvious from the bright red dress and the suit, looking like they were just chatting. "Turn on the outside lights," Tony suggested. He could have sworn JARVIS chuckled.

The outside lights flashed on, startling both Steve and Violet-Sky. Steve turned the car back on as Tony went running from the workshop, shouting at JARVIS to get the sappy music ready. "Yes sir."

* * *

Steve guessed his face was the color of a ripe tomato. It had been an exhilarating evening. He'd had more fun than he could remember since… probably the Battle of New York. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could the tips of Violet-Sky's ears were a very light pink. He bit back a snicker and eased the car carefully into Tony's workshop. "How much you wanna bet he'll have music play for us?" he asked.

"No deal."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose money on something that's bound to happen," Violet-Sky retorted. Steve laughed.

"Then how about no money? I bet you a hug he'll have something horribly romantic," Steve suggested. Violet-Sky bit her lip in thought, rubbing some lipstick off with her teeth. She licked the red off her white teeth and turned to look at him. Neither of them had opened their doors yet, but the car was parked and off.

"You're on. But I bet it'll be… a Disney romantic song," she said. Steve smirked. He'd pretty much completely caught up on Disney. Keeping the smirk, he got out of the car and circled it to get her door for her. "Perfect gentleman, as always."

Her heels clicked onto the floor and she stood up with a _swish_ of her skirt.

"_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS! THE WORLD FOR ONCE IN PERFECT HARMONY, WITH ALL ITS LIVING THINGS!"_

Violet-Sky's face flushed a brilliant red to rival her gown. Then the song changed. "_AND_ _YOU DON'T KNOW WHY BUT YOU'RE DYIN' TO TRY YOU WANNA, KISS THE GIRL!"_

It was Steve's turn to blush, but he thought to himself, _What the heck?_ With a single swift movement, he stooped down, tilted her head up, and planted his lips on hers. She froze for a split second, not expecting that, and then relaxed into it. There was a small _blip, blip, blip_ noise somewhere in the backs of their ears, but they ignored it.

Until Tony burst in. "I knew it!" he exclaimed loudly.

* * *

**Interesting note: when I wrote the beginning of this chapter, I was listening to my iPod on shuffle (I do that when I'm too lazy to pick an album). And both _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ and _Kiss the Girl_ played. _Back-to-back_. It was so cute! Hence why they were included in the chapter.**

**To "maz (Guest)": I hope this chapter satisfied your question. Because the answer is a _HECK YES_! To "Demigod-GallagherGirl": I'm _entirely_ sure what that means, but yes, the sass is very real. To "Whitelion69": Thanks for expounding! I'm glad you liked that part - I did too. To "callieandjack": I don't even know where to start with you, missy. Your reviews always make me laugh. I'm happy you were able to see the looks on their faces. I tried very hard when I wrote that bit. To "acompletenerd": I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter. I'll bear in mind the different-viewpoints thing. Generally I try and make 3rd-person stories omniscient so we know what everyone's thinking, but this one's been more _limited_ hasn't it? To "Lightnings Pride": Yeah, pretty much. His overprotective tendencies aren't too difficult to figure out.**

**I'll see y'all next week (and I'll try to make it Friday I promise)! Thank you for reading!**

**~Cass**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers and any and all newcomers! I told you I'd try to make this Friday! And I did. I don't have time for review responses because of how much frickin' homework I have and I have to go get things organized with my friends for ComicCon tomorrow, but I managed to find the time to post this! Enjoy and as always, please leave a review!**

* * *

"You're worried," Tony stated as Steve and he sat on opposite sofas in the living room. Violet-Sky had gone up to shower—singing Hooked on a Feelin' at the top of her lungs as well—and put her pajamas on about a half hour ago and still hadn't reappeared while Steve had changed into flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt. The super soldier looked up at his teammate.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, grabbing a random magazine off the coffee table and lifting it up, pretending to read it.

"It's upside-down you moron," Tony remarked. Steve nonchalantly flipped it over. "I can tell you're worried. You're not exactly hard to read." Tony had one eyebrow raised and Steve was very pointedly ignoring the billionaire's gaze. "_Steve_," he pressured.

"What?"

"You're worried about Baby Barton."

"She's young. Free. Full of life."

"Not as free as maybe you think."

"That was really bad grammar for a genius," Steve remarked.

"Don't change the subject, Rogers. What about her has got you so worried? She's a big girl. Eighteen, former SHIELD agent. She can take care of herself. It's not like she needs you to save her life over and over again," Tony prompted. Steve shrugged carelessly and flipped the page of the magazine, not even seeing the picture of the cute baby seal taking up half of the glossy sheet.

"I don't want her to get hurt. If I hurt her, I'd never forgive myself. And Clint would kill me."

"Thor would consider it too. He seems to have a soft spot for her."

"Thanks."

"However, she is the type that if she gets hurt, she'll just suck it up and move on with the rest of her life," Tony commented.

"True, but that doesn't change anything."

"Why are my ears burning?" Violet-Sky's voice asked sarcastically. She came down the stairs in her satin pajamas with wet hair braided down her back. "Could it be because Tony Stark and Captain Rogers are gossiping about me?"

"He's worried you're going to get hurt," Tony said, pointing at Steve.

"With good reason!" Steve protested defensively. Violet-Sky smirked, strode over to them, sat next to Steve, and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"C'mon Cappy, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl," she said, snuggling up to his side. "Geez you're warm. I'm just gonna stay right here." Steve smiled and wrapped an arm subconsciously around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest, grinning.

"You're always going to be a little sassy aren't you?" Tony asked her.

"If there's one thing that'll never leave me, it's my sass," she retorted.

"Yeah," Steve agreed in a tone that suggested he disagreed. "Your sass and a charming beauty that captivates every single man your age you encounter."

"Maybe even a little older," Tony remarked teasingly.

"Huh?" Steve asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Rogers, it's painfully obvious you've been in love with her for a while now. Even a blind man could see that." The billionaire smirked while the super soldier glared so darkly his blue eyes weren't blue for a second. Had Violet-Sky been able to see them properly, she would have called them almost frightening. But she was too busy looking at his T-shirt and thinking about how insanely warm he was. It was comforting. Clint was warm too. But his was more of a family-warm. Steve's was somehow… different, aside from being about fifteen degrees warmer (not really).

Tony stood up from his place and went off for the stairs. "I'll leave you two to watch a movie or something." He beamed cheekily and marched off. Violet-Sky didn't move.

"I'm too tired to watch a movie," Steve admitted, finally feeling the heaviness in his eyelids.

"Same," she muttered. "We run again on Monday?"

"Sure. I miss not having Tony's sarcastic comments permeate our conversations."

"Same."

"Come on then, Miss Barton. Let's get you to bed." He scooped one arm under her knees and hoisted her up. She made a tired face and nestled deeper against him. "I had a really fun night. Thanks for taking me dancing."

"No problem," she murmured. He set her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night."

"Night."

"Lights!"

The room went dark, leaving Violet-Sky in the shadows of her covers. She turned onto her side and curled up. Before she knew it, she was pretty much out.

* * *

Steve wasn't quite so lucky. He sat at the window, staring out to sea. The moon was low over the horizon, kind of a yellowish color from the pollution Malibu offered. After about fifteen minutes, he went down to the workshop and made sure his motorcycle was ready for a long ride. Violet-Sky's pack was sitting on her seat. He noticed a small white corner of something sticking out of it. Knowing he shouldn't be prying but unable to resist, he tugged it out.

It was a picture of her with the Avengers. It was after he and Thor had taken Barney Barton into SHIELD for holding until his fate was decided. Right after. Violet-Sky was still covered in blood from her seeping abdomen wound and Loki was glaring at the camera from behind Thor's shoulder. She looked weak and exhausted. Clint's hand was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. They were smiling, like a happy family. Her purple eyes were easy to pick out from the colorful crowd. Her bow was hanging limply in her free hand. He remembered taking that picture. She'd insisted on it—so she could show her best friend later.

He replaced it in the pack and leaned over his own. In it was his compass with Peggy's picture. And the same one Violet-Sky had in hers. He wasn't often very sentimental—he didn't have much in the modern world—but those two things meant a lot to him. The first because Peggy was his first girl. The second because it was one of the first times he'd felt like he had family. When he'd first joined the Avengers he'd argued so much with Tony and the others and hadn't understood anything that he hadn't felt any connection to them. Violet-Sky's problem and dragging them together the way she had changed that sentiment. He remembered how shocked he'd been when he'd got the call that she'd been shot in Park City, Utah. Like a jolt of electricity had run through him. She'd been so innocent when they first met. So sweet. She'd even worn 1940s style red lipstick—which he was now thinking was her poisonous one. To hear of an innocent getting hurt because she was saving her guardian's life had shocked him.

* * *

**End Note: Wish me luck at ComicCon! Hopefully I don't get trampled by thousands upon thousands of cosplayers (and no, it's not SDCC, it's my hometown's CC).**

**Thank you so much - as always - for reading!**

**~Cass**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I know I'm late. But I was ****_really_**** busy on Friday, and then at the football game I was required to go to for two grades (band and yearbook staff), I got sick, so I've been inert on the couch for two days marathoning Once Upon a Time. It's nothing serious. Just a cold that involves a headache and a sore throat. You guys are awesome. No review responses this time, guys, I'm sorry. But I can barely think straight. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

The motorcycle roared up Tony's driveway and smashed through the gate. JARVIS instantly woke up the whole house with a blaring klaxon. Violet-Sky was so startled she fell out of her bed and crashed to the ground in a mess of covers. Steve came in and heaved her to her feet like she weighed nothing. Tony appeared in the doorway. "I think this is your guys'."

"Don't worry. We got this," Violet-Sky reassured him, unbuttoning the satin pajama top. Under it was a workout tank top. The men left while she pulled a pair of basketball shorts on—better for combat than pajama pants.

Steve and Violet-Sky met the biker outside in the front at the roundabout Tony used when chauffeurs dropped off their charges off at his house for parties. The bike was huge and menacing. Captain Rogers hefted his shield against his arm while Violet-Sky pulled slightly on her bowstring. The motorcycle squealed to a stop in front of them. Under the black helmet, she imagined the face was smirking. They usually smirked when they saw weapons aimed at their face. More than once she'd wondered why.

"Sir, you've just barged onto the property of an Avenger, and are currently faced with another and an honorary," Violet-Sky informed him, danger but sarcasm seeding through her voice. "I think you may have a problem with your brain being missing."

"Is that a _Firefly_ reference?" Steve asked quietly.

"Oh you saw that one?" Violet-Sky murmured with a bright smile.

"Yeah."

"Joss Whedon's got some great ideas doesn't he? I think he's brilliant."

"Back to the guy on the motorcycle…" Steve prompted.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She turned back just as the man pulled his helmet off. And he _was_ a man. A very familiar one too. Tallish, dark hair and eyes, with a beam on his teeth that made Violet-Sky want to punch him. "Bruce Banner! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were some HYDRA agent come here to kill us!"

"I'm not!"

"I know you're not! But I thought you were!"

Bruce laughed. "Is Tony in?"

"It's not even dawn yet!" the genius protested, striding out of his front doors. Violet-Sky smirked and suppressed a snort.

* * *

"—then I knew I had to get out of there. I had a feeling someone was going to come after me when the Helicarriers began to blow each other up," Banner explained. "After that, I just sort of went where the road took me, doing science for people. Even became a substitute physics teacher at a college for a couple weeks while the professor was in the hospital for pneumonia."

"So why come here now?" Steve asked, his arm wrapped around Violet-Sky's shoulders. She was trying to shrug him off, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Not sure. Had a feeling that there were friends here, besides just Tony. And look who I find?" He beamed again. "Captain America, and the one that might be called Amethyst." Violet-Sky made an annoyed face and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Clint told you that was the name I wanted last year didn't he?"

"Yup," Banner replied, popping the _p_. "It's a cute name though. Fits you. A hero named Amethyst. With purple eyes."

"Thanks. But I have since grown up a little bit more. Being named after a gemstone is probably not a good idea."

"So what have you settled on? Purple Arrow like the guy in the comic books? Hawkeye Junior or one of Tony's other nicknames for you?" There was no denying the intense sarcasm in his tone. Violet-Sky gave him a cheeky smile and gave up trying to get Steve's arm off her shoulders. His muscle was tense against her skin, like he was still waiting for something to happen. The clenched muscles were rock-hard against her. It was comforting, but at the same time slightly uncomfortable. She leaned against his side, into his massive circle of warmth.

"I haven't settled quite yet. I just know that Amethyst would probably be ridiculed by the media. 'Who are you?' some journalist will ask. 'Oh I'm Amethyst,' I'd retort. The journalist would raise their eyebrow like _seriously?_ And then their column would be all 'I got saved by a gemstone yesterday!' No thanks, Dr. Banner. No thanks," she said. Bruce chuckled.

"So, I got the picture of you two all dressed up," he commented. Violet-Sky went stock-still. "You look cute together." A small purple eye-roll was the only reaction Violet-Sky trusted herself to give. Otherwise she'd probably begin shouting at Tony.

* * *

Steve and Violet-Sky were up in their rooms. Both were already almost completely packed, but Steve was looking for his book and Violet-Sky couldn't find her other shoe. She was lying with her lower body on her bed and her head near the floor so she could look under it. There it was. She reached under and pulled it out with a mighty cry of victory.

"You know your room isn't actually soundproof right? Stark just told you that so he could hear you sing in the shower," Steve remarked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed amusedly. Violet-Sky sat up and yanked her shoe onto her foot.

"I know. But I'm just so confident in my singing abilities I couldn't really bring myself to care."

Her phone rang. She pulled it out and put it between her shoulder and her ear while she tied her shoe. "Violet-Sky Barton! What did you think you were doing in a dress like that?" Clint demanded. She mouthed who it was to Steve. The captain snorted and jammed his hands in his pockets. Violet-Sky tied a double knot in her shoes before answering.

"I thought I was going dancing," she retorted. "I gotta go. Busy. Love you. Bye!" She hung up. "It's not that I don't love him and appreciate everything he's done for me since my parents died, but he can just be _so_ overprotective!" she told Steve. He nodded, pressing his lips together.

As she went walking out of her room—leaving behind most of the clothes she'd bought with Pepper who'd promised to ship them to Clint's NYC apartment—she planted a small kiss on Steve's cheek. He grinned and jogged after her as she took off down the stairs. She knew she had no chance of beating him to the workshop and his bike, but she liked trying. Her feet clacked down the stairs as she heard Steve's much slower gait trailing after her. He wasn't moving as fast, but she knew he was going faster. He just seemed to do that. He could run a marathon in an hour.

When he caught up with her, he scooped her up into his arms and plopped her onto her seat. Planting a tiny kiss on her forehead, he put his shield on her back and slung one leg over the bike. "JARVIS! Tell Tony we left and we're sorry for not getting a chance to say goodbye!" he called.

"And tell Pepper thank you for everything she's done!" Violet-Sky added.

Steve kicked the bike into action and roared away from the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay. Okay. Okay. I don't know if I'm ever going to have time to do review responses again. Every time I update I'm so pressed for time I just don't get a chance. In about two minutes I need to go help get ready for dinner. I'm sorry. Just know that I love and read every review and they all make me very happy. I appreciate them so much and thank you for the time you take out of your day - even if it's just a few minutes or seconds - to leave me a review!**

* * *

"Can we just find a hotel and order room service tonight? I feel an overwhelming urge to just lie down and relax," Violet-Sky requested, her cheekbone pressed against his spine. She felt his shrug. It was nice to be on the road again. They had rested at the mansion for too long. They liked moving around—though Violet-Sky was starting to wonder if anyone was _actually_ chasing them. Aside from that _one_ encounter, they hadn't had anything bad really happen.

"Depends on where we're going!" the captain called over the wind. Violet-Sky saw a good location flash through her mind.

"Head for New York!"

"State or city?"

"Both!"

Steve was confused—to say the least—but when they came to the junction to choose their direction, he selected east. He wasn't entirely sure if he could refuse her anyway. Not when she as insistent or pleading with him with those gorgeous purple eyes.

Autumn wind barraged the both of them, but neither really minded. Violet-Sky was wrapped in a cocoon of Steve's warmth and he just outright didn't care.

When they pulled over so Violet-Sky could redo her ponytail—it was falling out—she finally decided to ask him a question that had been smashing her consciousness for a good long while. Not being one for small talk when she wanted answers, she simply decided to be outright. "Why did you kiss me?" Her tone was curious, not unkind, and slightly confused. Steve made a sucking noise—pulling his tongue off his teeth and almost _tsk_ing—and looked down at her with his for-get-me-not blue eyes.

"It was something I thought of doing… for a long time. Right after the SHIELD fiasco, my new friend Sam and I went looking for Bucky—the Winter Soldier. I got an email from Director Fury when we were in Utah. It was a list of all the SHIELD agents that survived, and another list of those who died. I scanned the list of the dead, scared for my friends' safety, and saw none of them. When I looked at the list of survivors, you and Clint were near the top—and I wasn't surprised 'cause your last name is Barton and it was in alphabetical order—but I was just so relieved I wanted to kiss you. And the thought… never really left," he admitted, the tips of his cheekbones turning a light shade of pink. Violet-Sky wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head into his chest. "Any particular reason you want to go to New York?"

"Yes. There's a place we can stay for a while there, no one would suspect it and we would be able to regroup and research some stuff for a couple of days."

"It'll take a couple of days to get there," Steve remarked. "Four, max, assuming we drive for twelve hours a day." Violet-Sky shrugged. That would be… long and uncomfortable to say the least, but she had gone through worse—an incident involving a jungle and a damp prison cell flashed over her mind. She hadn't had a _lot_ of missions before SHIELD tanked, but the ones she'd had were of a wide variety—like that one with the British celebrity.

"No time to waste then, is there?"

* * *

Both of them ignored their growling stomachs the whole day until they reached an exit with a small hotel right off to the side. "Shame we didn't go to the beach while we were in Malibu," Violet-Sky commented as they climbed three flights of stairs to their room.

"It's autumn. It would have been cold anyway," Steve replied nonchalantly. They locked themselves into their room and Steve got in the shower while Violet-Sky changed into her pajamas and collapsed on her bed—this time the closest to the window. When the captain came out, they ordered room service. Luckily it was a 24/7 thing, because it was probably ten—both of them were too lazy to actually check the clocks the hotel provided for the actual time.

When their food finally arrived, the maid looked a little confused as to why such a large amount was only for two people. They offered her no explanation, gave her a generous tip, and sat down on their beds to eat. Steve too had a question he wanted to ask her. A similar one to hers. "Why did you kiss me back? I expected you to throw me across the room."

For a moment, Violet-Sky didn't appear to have an answer. Then, "I expected me to throw you across the room too. But I think I wanted it or something. There's a human instinct that craves companionship—scientists have studied it—and I've been alone, and I've not been. I usually shove my wants to the back of my mind. I put civilians first. But for something—some_one_—new and different… that was something I wanted, and never realized it. When you first pressed your face to mine, before I wrapped my hands around your shoulders, they'd moved up to shove you away from me. Then my brain told me I actually wouldn't mind, and I just let everything go." Steve hummed the song from Frozen while he ate his sandwich. "Oh my heck. You've seen Frozen?" she asked.

"'What American _hasn't_ seen Frozen?' is the better question," he retorted.

"Touché old man," she joked, taking a bite of something random off her plate. Instantly her hands broke out in hives and she was coughing, her throat restricting. Internally she was slapping herself. That was caffeine.

Steve was instantly next to her pack, digging through it for her medicine. He found it in the front pocket and pressed the bottle into her hands. She shook a single pill out of it and shoved it down her throat, washing it down with some water in the glass on the bedside table. It took effect almost immediately, relief flowing through her whole body.

Steve finished his food for four people before Violet-Sky finished her meal for one, carefully avoiding the caffeine-laced muffin. He pulled his covers out from under him and crawled into them. "Good night Vi," he said. Leaning over, he flicked the lamp off, plunging his side of the room into total darkness. Violet-Sky finished her meal and set it with Steve's plates near the door. Silently she padded back to her bed, slid into it, turned off her own lamp, and rolled over in bed.

She tossed and turned for a long time before sleep finally decided to draw her into its clutches. Her eyes slowly drooped and drifted closed.

* * *

**End Note: By the way, next chapter it gets... interesting. ;-D**

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

**~Cass**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I know I'm late - again - but let me explain. I just transferred into AP Biology and it's midterm. So I'm behind. I'm trying to get my head back above water 'cause I kinda feel like I'm drowning in make-up work right now. In fact, I'm going between internet tabs as we speak catching up.**

**On another note...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll understand why.**

* * *

Violet-Sky was asleep in the hotel, only the sheet pulled up to her chest and one arm holding it to her. She had removed her button-up satin shirt sometime in the night and was lying in her workout tank top. A cold hand pressed against her shoulder. She woke up with a jolt, staring at pale blue eyes and black hair. "They're coming for you. We must go."

"_Loki_… what?" she got out, confusedly. Twisting she looked back to see if he'd already woken Steve.

"No. Leave him. The coup is beginning and they want you," the God of Mischief insisted. He flung the sheet off of her, crossed the room in a single stride, and threw her pack to her.

"Who wants me? What are you going on about?" Violet-Sky demanded, pulling her leather jacket out and putting it on. Loki turned to give her some privacy as she changed into a pair of loose, comfy black sweatpants.

"The Nine Realms have decided to shake things up," he explained.

"Uh, what now?"

"The Earth is going to be taken over."

"By _who_?"

"By me. I will be the king. They want you for their queen."

**_"What?!_"** The incredulity in her voice made Loki chuckle as she pulled her hair into a ponytail high on her head. Her outcry had woken the super soldier. He mumbled something indiscernible and fell out of his bed. "Loki, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

The demigod smirked. "Not at all Miss Barton. You are going to rule your world by my side as my queen."

"You have some serious mental issues," the archer commented sarcastically.

Violet-Sky woke up with a gasp and sat up, panting. Steve was fast asleep in the other bed, his shield on the pillow next to him. _Just a dream, just a dream,_ she thought harshly. _Loki's not coming to make you Queen of the World. He was locked up in a cell on Asgard and now he's dead._ But she was in her pajamas, workout tank top and all. She didn't remember taking off her satin shirt, but it was in a crumpled mess at the foot of her bed. Holding her head with her hands, she stared at the bumps in the covers where her feet were. Part of her wanted to wake the captain and snuggle against his side for comfort, but her old manners from a good upbringing made her refrain. He didn't sleep very well very often and when he did, he deserved it.

She flung her covers off and went to go splash her face in the sink in the bathroom. Her feet landed on something. Cloth. Looking down, her leather jacket and sweatpants were in a heap next to her bag, which she could have sworn she put on the chair earlier. One hand snaked up and felt her hair. It was tangled, but pulled into a high ponytail. _Get it together, Violet-Sky,_ she chastised sharply. _It's just your mind playing tricks on you._ Carefully stepping over the assorted fabrics, she padded silently into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it.

In the shower, a wave of relief washed over her. She'd placed her clothes there the night before in case they'd need to leave in a hurry. And she'd pulled her hair up to minimize tangling. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream _that_ realistic. It was just the first time in years.

She braided her hair and went back into the room. Apparently her shower had woken Steve. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. "You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He held his arms out to her. She crossed over and sat on his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other. He was warm and comforting.

"I had a bad dream Loki showed up here and demanded to make me his queen," she told him.

"Well… that's awkward," Steve remarked sarcastically, trying to make her laugh.

It worked—a little. "No kidding," she agreed. "So, heading to New York now?"

"Breakfast first?"

"Love some."

"Downstairs in the café?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were seated in a dark corner, munching on cereal. Steve was "doodling" a picture of her hair down, the rest of her face there but obscured by shadow. "You know Clint's going to kill me right? The next time we meet?"

"In all honesty," Violet-Sky put in. "I'm surprised he hasn't come out and tracked us down to kill both of us." She scratched her nose. In the corner of the doodle, Steve had already sketched how her form had looked to him when she'd come down the stairs in that scarlet gown. Peering across the table, she saw her small pencil body looking much… _sexier_ than she'd seen herself in the mirror. And though she was sure Steve was trying to flatter her, she was _pretty_ sure her perception was the right one.

"I am too," he replied distractedly. "Tell me more about that dream of yours."

"I've had weird, lucid, realistic dreams my whole life. Like _Inception_. Sometimes I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not. It's been years since the last one. And then, last night, I had thrown off my covers 'cause it was too hot and I felt this cold hand on my shoulder. It was Loki. He was demanding I come away with him and leave you behind. I thought I was actually awake. And then I was awake again. Not much else really. Except when I woke up everything was as I left it in the dream," Violet-Sky murmured so no one else could hear. Steve pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

"Strange. Perhaps it was just leftover stuff from your allergies?"

"I hope so."

* * *

The bike was right where they left it, with one exception. There was someone sitting on Cap's spot. A young man with dark hair and dark eyes, smirking at them.

"Hello Violet-Sky. Captain Rogers," he greeted.

"Hello Tristan. Nice to see you again," Captain Rogers returned. Violet-Sky folded her arms in amusement.

* * *

**End Note: By the way, callieandjack, I know I said I was going to put up two chapters tonight... but... I kinda want to leave this one here for a while and let it sink in. Sorrynotsorry.**

**~Cass**

**PS, love you all and thanks for reading, as always!**


End file.
